


The Hardest Part

by isobel__smy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Boys Kissing, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Downworlders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, New Monster, Simon Lewis Deserves Nice Things, Warlocks, Why Can't They Just Be Happy, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: They'd already been through a war. They'd already lost so much.It wasn't fair.Everything had been going so well. They had plans. They were all exploring possibilities that were impossible in the middle of a war.And now the period of rest was over.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is only 400 words or so. The other chapters are not like this.
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> Yes, this is my new long fanfic. It is very different to Your Voice, and it was actually quite challenging to write, but I've been sitting on this idea for almost as long as I'd been sitting on Your Voice so... I had to do it. I really do hope you like it.
> 
> I am planning to carry on writing oneshots for His Voice (and some from Magnus' POV in that universe) so feel free to still send me prompts for that!
> 
> As for this fic, there are 13 chapters. I'm going to post chapter two tomorrow (Friday) because this is a really short chapter and then I'll post chapter three next Friday at 5pm- just like Your Voice.
> 
> As always, go follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therapyfornerds) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en).  
> I love to hear your opinions and your prompts.

“Simon, go!” Isabelle screamed at him, voice breaking as a vine wrapped around her waist. (Where, not twenty four hours ago, Simon’s hands had been, as they’d stood together under the stars.) Now tears streaked down her pale skin as she strained against the plant pulling her towards the wall. Simon was trying to pull her back to safety, but Clary was pulling him away too. “It’s pointless- go! Clary’s right. You can find me afterwards!”

 

“No-” He choked out, unable in his panic to say anything else. He wanted to grab her hand and ask:  _ “What if I can’t find you?”  _ or say,  _ “Please, please don’t make me leave you- I think I might end up loving you and I haven’t been able to tell you yet.”  _ But his brain was too focussed of trying to hold on to Isabelle to form any of those thoughts. “I-”

 

“Simon.” Isabelle smiled at him- and it was a tragic smile. One that screamed with defeat. “Simon, you have to go without me. I’m trapped. But I trust you to find me again. I trust you.” Her hand held onto his for the briefest of moments, squeezed, and then she was letting go. Simon stretched his now free hands towards her, just managing to touch her cheek before a vine wrapped around her throat. 

 

Her face transformed into one that probably mirrored his: panic. Hands scrambling to tug the plant away from her throat, choking and spluttering to frantically take in breaths. He tried to run over- to help her despite the risk of the plants taking him as well- but Clary was taking a hold of his waist from behind and almost throwing him back against the cave wall. 

 

Screams ripped out of his chest as more vines covered her. Clary, arms not shaking at all, refused to let him get closer, despite him kicking and biting and hitting her. His best friend was saying something, calling his name desperately, but all he could see was Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood- who’d only been trying to save Simon from his own idiocy- was being taken away.

 

And then Clary was dragging him out of the cave. The sky was a murky brown, and the trees around them were shrouded in shadow. They’d gone in there at midday, with the sun shining. It’d been minutes, not hours. But time did pass strangely down in this Realm.

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Months Earlier
> 
> There's been an attack. Multiple deaths.

_ Three Months Earlier _

 

**Alec**

Alec seriously didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this. He’d always been a good person. He’d always been an exemplary Shadowhunter; followed the rules, done extra work for no pay, sacrificed himself for the greater good. He always looked out for Jace when he was being heroic and stupid, he always helped Izzy home at 5 am from a club. So sometimes he snuck out to spend an hour with Magnus. But that small crime did not mean he deserved this hell.

 

“Look- I’m really sorry,” Simon apologised again, a little awkwardly due to the ice he was holding to his split lip. “I know this is your one day off in six months but…” He trailed off, looking down at the carpet. Alec wondered whether that was because he was upset, or he was trying to avoid staring at Magnus. Said man was pacing up and down the room in pink boxers, frowning and mumbling to himself.

 

“Don’t be silly,” Magnus said, looking pointedly at Alec. “Stop kicking the sofa, Alexander. The sofa did nothing wrong.” Instantly he felt guilty, looking at Magnus’ tired expression. His brown eyes were weary, and his hair drooped sadly.

 

“Sorry.” He said instantly, standing up straight. “It’s not exactly like I can kick the thing that did do something wrong, though.” Around them, the apartment was dark and cold. Rubbing his eyes, he tried not to yawn.

 

“You couldn’t kick it even if it was here,” Simon piped up, leaning against a wall and then quickly standing back up again as if he’d forgotten his clothes were covered in blood. “It’s huge. Bigger than Jabba the Hut. We couldn’t take in down, and there is a lot of us.” Then he faltered, and Alec caught the exact moment Simon’s funny guy facade was destroyed. “There was a lot of us, anyway,” he muttered, falling silent.

 

“Do you know what it is?” Alec said, turning to Magnus- partially because he wanted Simon to be able to have a moment to collect himself in peace, and partially because he wouldn’t know what to do if he saw the boy start crying. Magnus sighed, rubbing his face in a desperate attempt to wake up.

 

“If you’re talking Jabba the Hut- yes. It’s a character from Star Wars. But the other thing? No.” Alec didn’t like hearing Magnus sound so defeated. His boyfriend was the strongest, most powerful Warlock in this side of the world. He was meant to be cocky, confident, bouncing back from anything thrown at him. Alec and Magnus were unstoppable. “I’ve never heard, or seen it before. If Sam’s description is correct-”

 

“Simon.”

 

“-Then it must be something I’ve never come across, and that means it is very rare. I’m going to have to contact some people, and do quite a bit of research.” Another sigh escaped his chapped lips, and Alec fought the urge to go over and hug him. “Alas, Alexander, my schedule is not so free anymore.”   
  


“I’ll help,” piped up Simon, who’d apparently had his minor breakdown and recovered. “Since, you know, I was the bearer of terrible and disastrous news. I’ll read whatever books you give me.” He now held the ice in one hand rather than pressing it against his face, and Alec could properly take in how bad he looked. Before, Alec was too tired to really take in anything other than the news that the coven had been attacked. Simon’s lip was split, and purple bruising splattered across his cheek bones. Since he was a vampire, he healed quickly, and if this was how he looked after an hour or so of healing…

 

“I’ll call Izzy,” Alec said, suddenly deeply disturbed by the look on Simon’s face at the sound of Izzy’s name. The vampire was much too happy. He brought out his phone, turning it on. For the first time in months, Alec had actually turned it off so that he and Magnus wouldn’t be disturbed. “She might know something.”

 

“I’d be offended that you thought a shadowhunter would know more than me,” Magnus rolled his eyes, slumping down into an armchair. Alec sent hima soft smile, trying desperately to convey love, affection, and support through a single glance. “But it’s Isabelle, so it could be possible.”

 

As he dialed his sister’s number, he walked into the corridor. Simon went to sit next to Magnus, but he didn’t hear anything else- because then Izzy picked up. “You shouldn’t be calling me. Why are you calling me?”

 

“Hello, Iz,” Alec rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. “There’s a problem.”

 

“Details? Is anyone hurt? Do you need me?” He could hear the weariness in her voice, recognised it from his own, Magnus’, Simon’s. They were all so tired of this war and violence. It should have been over.

 

“I need you to come to Magnus’. There was an attack on the Vampire Coven, multiple deaths.”

 

There was a short intake of breath on the other side of the phone, and then the sound of Izzy grabbing stuff. “Simon?” She asked with the kind of urgency he didn’t really want to read into. “Is Simon okay?”

 

“Yes. He’s with us. Bruised and shaken, but fine.” He didn’t ask why she was so worried. Partially because he didn't want to know, partially because he knew Izzy wouldn't want him to ask. If she wanted to tell him, she would. “Raphael sent him to tell us what happened.”

 

“I'll be there in twenty minutes.” Her voice is a breath of relief. “Unless Magnus could…”

 

“I'll ask. Hold on a moment?” Izzy responded with a yes, sounding like she’d placed the phone on her dresser. She was probably putting on clothes that weren't her pyjamas, and Alec rested the phone against his chest as he walked back into the room. Magnus had already brought out two books, and both of them were reading in silence. “Hey,” he whispered, causing Magnus to look up curiously. “Izzy’s coming, but she's wondering about a portal?” 

 

“Course.” Magnus smiled. “I'll have to do it to your room though; I've never been in hers, and I don't think the Shadowhunters would react well to a random portal opening in a corridor.” He stood up, carefully placing down the book. At some point he'd managed to find a pair of jogging bottoms, so he didn't look as indecent. (Alec was pretty sure they were his jogging bottoms, and that did something to his stomach.)

 

“He says yes, but you'll have to go into my room,” he told Izzy. “He hasn't been into your room. Five minutes?” 

 

“Five minutes,” she confirmed, and hung up. Alec pushed his phone back into his pocket after quickly checking it wasn’t on silent, and then walked over to Magnus. Simon seemed to be concentrating on the book, so he felt no qualms about pulling his boyfriend in for a quick hug. It grounded him.

 

“Sorry about this,” Alec mumbled, closing his eyes and resting his face in the crook of Magnus’ shoulder. He felt Magnus’ hands draw comforting circles on his waist. 

 

“You didn't attack the vampire clan, Alexander,” Magnus replied quietly. “Shit like this happens.”

 

“I know,” Alec sighs, trying not to think about why today was the one day he really didn't want to be ruined. “I wish it didn't.” Magnus hummed comfortingly, squeezing his side one last time before pulling back and stepping away. It was almost as if as soon as they lost touch, all the weight of the world slammed back down onto his shoulders.

 

Snapping his fingers, and moving his hands, Magnus opened up the portal. Isabelle, in pyjama bottoms, a t shirt, and hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, stumbled through. 

 

She went instantly to Simon, and Alec watched in horror as she flung her arms around him, shaking and whispering frantically. His mind went into shut down as he watched her pull back and gently touch Simon’s cheek. It was a gesture he’d had Magnus do to him multiple times- and the implication that had was not something he wanted to think about. When had this happened? Last he knew, the Vampire had been going out with Maia.

 

“Okay,” Izzy said to Alec, when she’d finally stepped away from Simon. “What are the details?”

 

 

 

 

**Isabelle**

Her hands were still trembling, even after Alec’s briefing, even after forty minutes of reading a useless book on demons. There was a cup of rapidly cooling coffee on the table in front of her, but even despite the tiredness pulling at her bones there was no way she could drink any of it; her stomach was still trembling too. 

 

That call… Alec telling her the Vampires had been attacked. Everything inside her had just… plummeted. Even as she screamed at herself to follow proper procedure, to ask about the whole clan before the individual, she found herself almost begging her brother to tell her that Simon was okay. She didn’t even know what she’d have done if Alec had told her the opposite- and that was something scary. 

 

They’d been talking for a few weeks, and gone on multiple patrols together. (Everyone thought she was going alone, but Simon had told her that since Clary was in Alicante with Jace and all his other friends were mundane or asleep in their coffins, he had nothing else to do and didn’t think it was very fair of Alec to make her go out alone. She’d explained that she was one of the best, and they weren’t enough Shadowhunters to have two people on patrol together all the time, but Simon still came with her.)  She and Simon had had to run a 48 hour shift together once, which had sped up their bonding, but it still wasn’t soon enough to be feeling this kind of fear. Isabelle Lightwood didn’t just… attach to someone this easily. Ever since her birth she had been a soldier, brought up on war and death- and she was okay with that.

 

But that hadn’t stopped her from nearly crying from relief as she finally wrapped her arms around Simon. He’d placed his cool hand on the small of her back, whispered “I’m okay, Iz,” and hadn’t said a word while she practically lost it. “By the angel,” she had whispered. “I could have lost you- I could have lost you, Simon- you should have- have called me- oh my god, you could have died.”

 

Now the four of them- Simon, Alec, Magnus, and herself- were sat in the living room, all reading a different book. And it felt so devastatingly similar to a year ago that she wanted to cry all over again; didn’t they deserve a happy ending? Why did this have to happen all over again?

 

Simon glanced up at her, brown eyes silently asking her if she was okay. Obviously he had heard the small involuntary sigh that had escaped her lips. He was sat on the sofa opposite her: they both leant against the arms, facing each other. Occasionally their feet would brush against one another, which Isabelle really tried not to think about. It all felt too weird, too soon. Not allowed, especially since people had died.

 

Nevertheless, she replied with a small nod. His smile was small, but breathtaking- and then she was thinking again about how wonderful Simon Lewis was. It was ridiculous really, how often she found herself marvelling at the selflessness of this once mundane boy, who barely knew Isabelle two years ago and now cared for her. The idea of him was… disarming. She didn’t know what to do with him. 

 

“Anyone found anything?” Magnus asked, a sense of defeat in his voice that Isabelle never liked to hear. It reminded her too much of the War. It reminded her too much of hearing his screams as Warlock after Warlock fell, and he finally let go of all his magic- blasting the demons into hell. It reminded her of why she woke up at 3 am, crying out for people who were no longer able to answer.

 

“No,” Alec said, sounding sorry. Isabelle noticed him take hold of Magnus’ hand, and tried to ignore the fact that she wanted to do that with Simon. 

 

“Me neither.” She said, standing up. Her body felt weary from spending too much time on the sofa- almost as if it'd fallen asleep. “I'm going to go make some more coffee.” Nevermind she hadn't drunk her last cup. “And when I get back- we need to think of a better plan.”

 

Walking out of the silent living room and into the kitchen, she tried to shake the strange feeling that had smothered her. It was slowly forcing her to hold her breath- the threat of breathing in the darkness ever present. And she didn't understand why. Yes- she felt mad that they were experiencing it all again. But it was again. They knew how to cope with War. This time shouldn't feel so shocking. 

 

But maybe it was because Simon was targeted. 

 

That was a thought she immediately dispelled, instead concentrating solely on finding more mugs and turning on the coffee machine. Cups were in the cupboard to the left, and she easily figured out the machine. 

 

“Hey.”

 

She whirled around- on high alert until her tired brain managed to work out that she was looking at Simon. His bruises had finally disappeared, which felt like beautiful relief. He was also leaning against the door, a secret expression hidden upon his lips. “Sorry. Should have known better than to creep up on a shadowhunter.”

 

Letting out a small laugh, she glanced down at the floor, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Which was ridiculous; Isabelle didn't get embarrassed around boys. Especially nerds like Simon. (Though she'd learnt that Simon was so much more than all the other boys she'd met.)

 

“You feeling okay?” Simon asked, venturing further into the kitchen. Isabelle risked a glance at him, and breathed a sigh of relief as he turned out to be just Simon. Her stomach returned to the normal amount of butterflies for when she was around him.

 

“I wasn't the one attacked,” she pointed out, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. His eyes seemed to follow it, and she dropped her hands hurriedly. They seemed to automatically clasp together behind her back: forever the soldier. 

 

“Yeah, but you were awoken in the dead of night to find that there's a huge new threat.” Simon shrugged, and the fact that he'd even thought about that made tears prick at the corners of her eyes. “That must have been hard.”

 

“The hardest bit was hearing the vampires had been attacked… and not knowing whether you were okay.” The words tumbled from her lips without thinking, and then she was clamping them shut- mortified. But, she'd already admitted to being concerned, so she decided to really dig herself into a grave. “You're not someone I ever expected to lose and… it really did something to me as that fantasy was smashed.”

 

“Oh.” She felt a small pressure on her arm, and when she looked she realised Simon had reached out to comfort her. “I'm sorry, Iz. I know exactly what you mean- thinking that one day you could get the call that the one person you don't ever want gone… is gone.”

 

That didn't help. “Clary?” She asked, trying to distract her trembling hands. 

 

“Yeah,” he said. “And you.”

 

“Really?” She shouldn't have been too surprised, but she was. People didn't just worry about her. They just assumed she was good enough to stay alive. 

 

“Of course?” He sounded confused. “I care about you, Iz.”

 

She coughed, unable to think of something to stay back. Instead, she reached around and held out a mug of coffee at him. “Come on, then,” she said a little awkwardly. “Let's go deliver the coffee, and try to think of another way to stay alive.”

 

“Nice pyjamas, by the way.” He laughed as they walked back into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So this is the first chapter of my newest fanfiction! Yes, there has been a prologue, but as you already know (if you have read my other longer fic Your Voice,) I like to have a prologue thingy to just... hint at what's to come.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> Yes, it is very different from my previous fanfic but as I said before... all these ideas have been swirling in my head.
> 
> Comment below and let me know what you think! Kudos are also loved. 
> 
> Feel free to check out [my Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en) and [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therapyfornerdsurl) by clicking on these links.
> 
> Next Chapter will be posted next week at 5pm!
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more people join in researching

**Alec**

“You sure it looked like that?” Jace asked, face a little blurred. The connection was weak, but he and Clary were currently at the Lightwood house, hiding in a room and discussing tactic with the others. Alec rubbed his cheek, frustrated. They were going round in circles.

 

“Dios- yes!” Raphael snarled. “I couldn't stop and stare- because I was too busy trying to stop my people dying- but I did manage to get a pretty good look at it's claws as they tried to cut me.” Magnus put a hand on his back, and he rolled his eyes. Alec understood. Jace wasn't exactly being… sensitive.

 

“Alright, sorry,” Jace said. “It's just… I've never heard of anything like that.”

 

“No one has,” Alec said, trying to take control of the situation. He moved into the view of the camera. “We've tried looking in a few books, but no luck.”

 

“Okay. Well, Clary and I can try to look in the records.” Jace also rubbed his cheek, looking worried. “We'll be discrete. You sure that you guys are okay without us?” He directed the question at Alec.

 

“Yeah. Check in with us later, okay?” Alec replied, reaching forward and hanging up the call as soon as his Parabatai had nodded. Then he turned around to face everyone else. Magnus stood just behind him, right next to Raphael. The Vampire had turned up an hour ago, having sorted out the survivors and made sure they were safe came to see if Magnus knew anything. (Also to see a person he viewed as a father figure after a disaster had struck his other family- but Alec knew Raphael was too proud to say so.) Isabelle and Simon were stood to the left. They were oddly close for two friends.

 

“What now?” Isabelle asked, walking over and perching on the sofa. “And if you say read another book, I will cry.” Alec half laughed, ruefully smiling at his little sister. She rolled her eyes at him.

 

“This is a really stupid idea,” Simon started, and Alec's soul almost withered up and died. He couldn't deal with an idea from Simon. Especially if even Simon thought it was stupid. “But… all the stories are true- right? That means that all the monsters are in stories?” Angel above- Alec wondered where he was even going with this. “So… we should look in stories.”

 

“Yeah, but what stories?” Alec found himself asking. He wondered what had happened for him to even think about Simon's idea long enough to find plot holes.

 

“Ones with giant monsters in?” To give him some credit, Simon did seem a little embarrassed at the lack of detail he'd put into his ideas. “I didn't think that far.”

 

“But Simon does have a point.” Izzy twirled a piece of hair thoughtfully. “If we try and find monsters in books, we might be able to cross reference them and find common ground.” She paused again, letting go of the hair and sighing. “It just means more reading.”

 

“Skim reading,” Magnus pointed out. Raphael hadn't said a word, but Alec supposed that was understandable. If multiple members of his family had just been murdered, he wouldn't particularly want to sit around reading books. Magnus, as if reading Alec's mind, then turned to Raphael and said, “You go home. Comfort your people, and then reach out to your contacts. Other clan leaders, and the such like. Maybe it's attacking Vampires.”

 

Raphael gave a short terse nod, and hurried out the room without another word. Simon looked a little disgruntled- but Alec ignored it to think of books.

 

“My immediate instinct says we might be able to find things in these books.” Magnus said, after a flicker of blue had revealed a pile of books now stacked up on the table. “Shall we get started?”

 

**Simon**

Simon loved reading. He was a nerd- and proud of it- and would spend hours in his room reading about elves and dwarves, or reading the latest Star Wars comic book. But even though he loved reading...he was slowly going insane.

 

They'd been reading for hours on end. Each of them had got up to make another round of coffee-making- though Magnus probably just conjured them from Starbucks. (It certainly tasted a lot better. But what were the ethics of conjuring up coffee. And was conjuring the right word?)

 

He just felt tired. All his bruises and cuts had healed, but he still just felt… tired. Exhausted from the day.

 

It hadn't hit him that he could have died- almost did- until Isabelle told him how worried she was. Yes- he'd experienced his friends around him dying, and had Raphael order him to run to Magnus’, but it had all passed in a daze. Isabelle Lightwood, standing in front of him in pyjama bottoms and a messy ponytail, almost shaking as she told him how scared she was… Isabelle didn't just get scared; she was a soldier. Which meant that the danger that Simon had been in was big, and real.

 

He wasn't as immortal as he thought.

 

Izzy's foot knocked against his, more purposely that all the other times, so he looked up from his book. (Which he hadn't really been reading.) “You okay?” She mouthed, face one of concern. Simon wondered if she could read minds.

 

Alec and Magnus were standing over by the board the Warlock had conjured up, talking quietly about the links the four of them had made so far, so he didn't feel too embarrassed as he shook his head. Somehow, he was okay with letting Izzy see his weaknesses.

 

“You need a break?” She asked, putting down her book and sitting up from where she'd fallen into a lying position.

 

“Nah.” Shaking his head, he looked down at the book. None of the words looked like anything but swimming scribbles as his eyes seemed to fill up with unshed tears. “I'm fine.” His voice broke.

 

“Come on, Simon.” There was a sound of a book being placed on the table, and then Simon felt Izzy's arms being wrapped around him. She was warm, and smelt of roses. It was- he'd discovered in the past few weeks- a smell that was distinctly Izzy. “It's okay to cry. You just lost friends.”

 

He didn't reply. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her and let the rose smell envelop him like a safety blanket.

 

After a while, he pulled back. Izzy smiled at him, and then silently went back to reading her book. No other words were said but… no words needed to be said.

 

“Okay,” Magnus said a couple of minutes later, and it was so loud that Simon nearly jumped out of his skin. “I think… I think maybe we have something?”

 

Izzy jumped off the sofa, and Simon quickly followed. Magnus and Alec stood opposite the board, both having crossed their arms. They looked almost identical- both wearing jogging bottoms and matching tired expressions. “Whaddya got?” Izzy asked.

 

“There are multiple monsters which match Simon's and Raphael's description- and there are characteristics that are overlapped,” Magnus said, gesturing at the middle of the board.  “There's enough that we can work some stuff about this thing. This is good news.”

 

“This is good news.” The enthusiasm in Izzy's voice was inspiring, and he shot a smile at her. “Okay, so… it looks as if the monster doesn't actually  think for itself…” She trailed off, and Simon studied the scribbled words and torn out pages.  

 

“Which means that we have to find out who is controlling it.” Alec sighed.

 

“Don't be so depressing, love. We've got something. We have a start. That's often the hardest part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm going to keep these notes brief because in a bit I'm going to be posting chapter 4.
> 
> Hoped you liked this chapter!
> 
> Xx


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec wake up
> 
> Isabelle and Simon go on patrol
> 
> Not everything goes to plan

**Alec**

Alec woke slowly, gently. His body was aware of the soft sun filtering through the window and onto the bed before his mind was, and then he was quietly groaning and turning over. This was a way of waking up he hadn't known before Magnus. It was a lot nicer than springing out of a cold bed the instant the alarm went off.

 

“Morning, love,” came the silky voice of his boyfriend. An inevitable smile found its way on his face, and he opened one eye. Magnus lay opposite him, leftover makeup from the previous day smudged by his eyes. It was the most beautiful thing in the universe- Magnus’ face. Especially with that expression.

 

“Hey, handsome,” he whispered back, his own voice rough. The small laugh that came from Magnus was perfect- even if it was due to him laughing at Alec. He rolled his eyes, smiling and leaning forward to kiss Magnus on the forehead. “No need to laugh.”

 

“I'm not laughing,” Magnus lied, smirking. “How is your throat, darling?” Alec decided not to grace him with an answer, instead turning on to his back and staring at the ceiling.

 

After a few moments of silence, Alec said softly, “do we have to get up?” He really didn't want to. The day ahead of him promised stress, arguments, and exhaustion clinging to his every move. In their bed was only peace, and love. Even when Magnus was laughing at him.

 

He heard Magnus sigh, and turned to face him. Said boyfriend was pouting dramatically at him. “Afraid so. I have so many clients today- and planned calls with multiple of my old friends about the attack last week.” The tiredness was flooding back into his eyes, and Alec wished they could go on holiday.

 

It wasn't the first time he'd wished that. It wasn't the first time he'd wished the holiday had a certain name.

 

“Alright.” Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead again, because he could, and then sat up. “You can have the first shower, if you want?” He knew that's what Magnus always wanted the mornings he'd left his makeup on.

 

“You're the best and I love you-” he called out, almost falling out of the bed with most of the covers tangled around him. Alec tried not to laugh, especially as he watched Magnus struggle to get free. Eventually, he did, and Alec watched, bemused, as his boyfriend ran butt naked into the shower.

 

Then he too got up, pulling on old jogging bottoms and quietly making his way out to the rest of the apartment. Magnus’ apartment- Alec's home- looked like Alec lived here. And that… that did things to him; the institute never felt like home. Everything was too tidy, too clean. Here, his jumper lay across the sofa in the living room. Pictures hung on walls and stood proudly on counters. In the kitchen, as Alec walked in, he could see a coffee machine. Before, Magnus had just stolen coffee from Starbucks. But Alec couldn't do that, so Magnus had bought a coffee machine.

 

He went over to the machine and started mindlessly making coffee for the both of them. His bare feet were cold, and he wished he'd put on a t shirt as well; the apartment was freezing. He couldn't be bothered to go back though.

 

“I'm out,” Magnus shouted, almost exactly as the two coffees were done. Alec carried them through, handing one to his boyfriend and taking a gulp from the other one. “I love you so much.”

 

“Yeah, you're only saying that because I brought you coffee,” Alec teased, ruffling Magnus’ wet hair playfully and causing droplets of water to fly everywhere. “You don't love me for me, but for my coffee making services.”

 

“Oh- and other services.” Winking, Magnus put the mug down and smacked Alec's butt. “Trust me. Now go shower, you smell.”

 

-

 

Twenty minutes later, and Alec was ready to leave. “Have a good day, darling,” Magnus said, already on his second cup of coffee. He quickly kissed Alec, and then stepped away. “Call me if anything comes up.”

 

“Of course,” Alec replied, smiling, hand on the door. “I'll text throughout the day anyway to check in. Have fun with your clients.” At Magnus’ groan he laughed. “Don't be such a drama queen. You like helping some people, and you get joy out of charging the other people too much money for simple jobs.”

 

“Ugh, I love it when you talk all sensible to me,” Magnus snorted. “Now scoot, Shadowhunter. Go save lives.”

 

“Ugh- I wish. It's all paperwork and-” He broke off as his phone started ringing. “Jace. Gotta take it- he might have something. Bye, love.”

 

“Bye, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, and Alec picked up the phone.

 

**Isabelle**

“That's a deal?”

 

“That's a deal,” she said, shaking Simon's hand. “By the angel, I can't believe you haven't watched Clueless.” They were walking out the institute, the midday sun shining on their faces. Simon had come over ten minutes ago, after Izzy texted him about another solo patrol.

 

“I can't believe you haven't watched Lord of the Rings. Actually, you hadn't watched Star Wars so…” He trailed off, shrugging. “Obviously you were deprived as a kid.”

 

“Well… We didn't exactly have a mundane childhood,” Izzy said, rubbing her left wrist with her right hand. “We started training at six, and before then Mom and Dad were always to busy to play with us or whatever. Everyone was. We didn't ever sit around and watch films or play family games. It was only in my later years that I found out about all these amazing movies.”

 

“Aww, crap, I shouldn't have joked about that deprived as a child thing.” Next to her, Simon seemed to deflate slightly. “Sorry. My bad. I didn't think- as usual. We should definitely change the subject. To… how terrible it is that you're always being sent out on patrols alone.” Izzy laughed slightly, adjusting her t shirt slightly.

 

“We always end up talking about this, and I always end up telling you that it is because of the lack of man power. There aren't enough of us. Besides, I'm happy about it. We've hung out more because of it. And that is a good thing.” Strange, how those words make butterflies in her stomach.

 

“A good thing? Well, that is a compliment. And from the great Shadowhunter Isabelle Lightwood herself! Oh, I'm swooning; catch me” Simon leant against her, letting her carry all of his weight. At first it forced the breath out of her, and she stumbled under the unexpected weight, but then she recovered, easily pushing him off with a laugh. He laughed too, and the sound of their laughter mixed together.

 

“Thanks for that,” she said, when they'd finally stopped laughing. Her stomach hurt, and there were tears in her eyes, and her brain obviously hadn't started thinking again because she leant over and playfully pushed him. Wide eyes turned at her, mischief glimmering within the brown iris. He pushed her, Izzy barely stumbling. Obviously he was nervous about his vampire strength and didn't want to push too hard.

 

“Aren't Shadowhunters meant to protect Downworlders?” He cackled, almost falling off the pavement. A passing mundane shot them a look, but continued walking so Izzy didn't spare it a thought. “And yet, here we are. Typical, isn't it?”

 

“Yeah, but everyone loves a bad girl who breaks all the rules,” she said, eyebrows wiggling, pretending to pose. “That's why I'm so popular among all the boys.” He rolled his eyes at her, attempting to push her again. Instead, she grabbed onto his arm and stopped them from moving.

 

They were both breathing heavily, and it was only then that Isabelle realised how close they were standing. And considering the heels she'd worn today… all it would take is for one of them to lean forwards a couple of millimetres and they would be kissing. Izzy wondered how that would be. Simon's lips were soft, pretty, and he'd had enough girlfriends by now that he'd know how to kiss. She'd like to find out what kind of tricks he had. And then she'd like to ruin him.

 

“Izzy-” Simon said, not pulling away.

 

Her hand was shaking, but she kept it on his arm. Really what she wanted to do was move it to his waist, or behind his neck so she could play with his hair- but then he might think that she was pulling away. Then the chance would be ruined. “You can kiss me,” she said, because he wasn't moving away.

 

And then he did.

 

It was everything she'd dreamed of, and she had dreamed of it. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her towards him so slowly it was almost as if he was doing it without realising. Their lips moved slowly against each others, not at all rushed. Moving her hands to lace into his hair, she parted her lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss- but only if he wanted.

 

Apparently he did, and Izzy only let out a small him of surprise before she felt herself pulling him closer too.

 

The kiss had become a little bit more frantic.

 

She slowed it down, because it was their first kiss, and they were in public.

 

“Wow,” she said, once they'd pulled away.

 

Almost at the same time, Simon said, “I've been wanting to do that for so long.” Izzy was caught off guard, staring at Simon in amazement. She'd never once guessed that he'd wanted to kiss her- and Izzy was usually pretty good at spotting these kind of things. “Seriously,” he added, nervously stepping back and running a hand through his hair.

 

“Damn, Lewis. You should have said something.” Grinning, she rolled her eyes. “Because I'd have said yes, even three weeks ago. I kinda wish you had asked. We've wasted three weeks!”

 

“Aww, man…” Simon laughed, offering out his hand to hers. While she would never admit it, that did cause the butterflies to go into a frenzy. She took his hand. “And I would suggest more kissing but… I'm going to guess that you need to continue patrol and being a responsible Shadowhunter?”

 

“You're so boring,” she teased, “but yes _._ Come on.”

 

-

 

“I swear to the Angel, Izzy-” Alec yelled, slamming his hands down on the table and standing up. “Don't try and talk your way out of this one. There were witnesses. Witnesses who would be very happy to march to the Clave and tell them everything that happened.” He growled. “Fucking ridiculous. How old are you?”

 

“I'm sorry,” Izzy said, shrinking back against the chair. Suddenly she was ten again, and her Dad was yelling at her for helping a Seelie instead of fighting the demon in the simulation. It felt awful. “I'm really sorry. I was distracted for… five, ten minutes top.” She watched as her big brother stared at her, expression unchanging.

 

“That's enough, Isabelle.” He walked around the desk, leant against it and folded his arms. “In fact, I can tell you it's enough time for a demon to cause quite a bit of chaos and damage impossible to clear up by us.” Her heart sunk further into her stomach, and she tried not to gag. Being sick wasn't the best option here.  “And all because you were kissing a vampire.”

 

“And would it be any better if it was a shadowhunter?” She replied, because she was hurt and would say anything.

 

“For-” Alec broke off, took in a deep breath and said quietly, “How dare you say that to me? Yes- it would be better. At least then there would be a reason for you to be on patrol with them. But not because of what species they are. Or have you forgotten what I've sacrificed to be able to date my boyfriend?”

 

She sighed. “I'm sorry.”

 

“You've said that,” Alec shot back, hard and fast. “You seem to be saying that a lot, today. How could you, Izzy?”

 

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, and he quickly blinked them away. There was no way she would cry in front of Alec. No way.  She shook her head, looking down.

 

“Why were you even with Simon?”

 

“We…” Her voice broke, and she started again. “He comes on patrol with me whenever I'm alone.” The sharp intake of breath revealed her fate.

 

“What the fuck?” Alec sighed, and when she risked looking up she saw he'd buried his face in his hands. “Why?” Came a strangled moan.

 

“He just… I don't know. He did it once, and then it became habit. Said it was safer- having two instead of one.” Those words didn't make the butterflies fly around in her stomach this time. The butterflies had died. She swallowed down the bile in her throat. “I'm so sorry, Alec.”

 

“I don't want to talk to you,” Alec said quietly, and that's what broke her. A sob fell out of her lips, and she hurriedly ran out of the room, holding a hand up to hide the tears.

 

She'd never felt so tiny in her whole life.

 

-

 

_**(8:45) Simon:** I'm so so so sorry _

_**(8:45) Simon:** What can I do? _

_**(8:46) Simon:** I'm freaking out, Iz. I fucked up didn't I? _

_**(8:48) Simon:** It was really nice kissing you and then that happened and I'm worried that that ruined everything _

_**(8:53) Simon:** Are you okay? _

_**(9:10) Simon:** Call or text if you want. I'm here. _

 

Izzy looked at her phone, conflicted.

 

_**(9:20) Isabelle:** … _

_**(9:21) Simon:** Hey, Iz. _

_**(9:31) Isabelle:** call me? _

 

Her phone rang instantly, so loudly that she glanced guiltily around the dark empty room. She picked up with trembling hands. “Simon.”

 

“Isabelle.” He didn't say anything else for a long second. “I'm sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“I don't know,” she admitted, because he'd been there, he knew. “I want to throw up, or scream, or cry, or just do nothing at all for the rest of my stupid life.”

 

“Don't be like that-” he started, but Izzy cut him off.

 

“I am a soldier,” she said, voice breaking. “That is my purpose, but I failed. I failed, Simon, because I was distracted. I took time to do something I wanted to do and people got hurt.”

 

“Izzy. Nobody's perfect. Everyone fucks up and- yes, you have it worse than most because when you fuck up, people get hurt. But that doesn't make it any less okay that you made an innocent mistake. It was ten minutes.”

 

“Alec looked at me as if I was nothing.”

 

“Alec has the terrible job of dealing with this. He's stressed, and angry at the situation. But not angry at you. Not really. Not for the long term.”

 

“You better be right,” she mumbled into the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, what do you think? Was Isabelle in the wrong, or is Alec being a little too harsh? Comment below and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I decided to post two chapters instead of one this week, just because I wanted to. Chapter two is only really a filler, anyway, and I wanted to get into the juicy parts of this story!
> 
> Remember, as always, that you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therapyfornerds) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en). I post stuff from this fic, my other completed fics, and updates about WIPs. (The only thing I'm saying now is 'Your Voice'.)
> 
> Next chapter will be posted next friday- 5 pm.
> 
> Xx


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace comes back.
> 
> Isabelle goes on a mission that goes horribly wrong

**Jace**

The first thing Jace noticed as he stepped through the portal was Isabelle’s clothes. He'd known Izzy for so long he recognised what mood she was on just from the clothes and these were… Well, Izzy was closed off. The second thing he noticed was the tension in the air. Mostly between Izzy and Alec.

 

“Miss me?” He said joyfully, sparing only one side glance at Clary- who looked at if she'd noticed it too. Jace pulled Alec in for a hug- enjoying the feeling of being back with his Parabatai, and then moved away to hug Izzy.

 

“You okay?” He whispered in her ear, and felt the small shake of her head. “Tell me later.”

 

“Alright.” He said, clapping his hands and desperately trying to think of anyway to fix this without knowing what the broken thing was. “Meeting in your room, Alec? You can update us,”  _ on the problem with the weird ass monster we've never seen before-  _ but he left that bit unsaid. Alec nodded, stiff and closed off. The mirror image of his sister. 

 

They walked  in silence to the room, Clary shooting him concerned and confused glances every now and again. He just sent back glances that were even more confused. Nothing had happened- that they had heard anyway. Neither of them had contacted Jace or Clary. The door shut behind them.

 

“Okay, update me.”

 

“No more sightings on the… new problem.” Alec stated, voice oddly monotone. “Magnus is still reaching out to everyone he knows, and we're still researching. On the normal side of things, not much. Average number of demon sightings. One ended in a mundane death a couple of days ago.” A sharp intake of breath from Clary, and instant stiffening of Izzy. Jace took his sister in carefully, noted how her fingers scratched her left wrist. 

 

“And…?” He asked.

 

“I was the Shadowhunter on patrol the afternoon the demon attacked.” Izzy said, voice defiant. Defiant against who? “It was my fault.” 

 

“Bullshit.” He spit out, a little bit harsher than he'd meant. Izzy flinched- and it was so weird to have her so… vulnerable. Surely it couldn't really just be one failed mission? “You would have tried your best. Don't beat yourself up.” 

 

“It was her fault.” That really flummoxed him- Alexander Lightwood blaming his own little sister. Alec would die for Izzy, would protect Izzy no matter the consequences. “Don't try and say it wasn't. I know, she knows, the entire institute knows, and if we're unlucky, soon the Clave will know.”  Jace stared at him is surprise.

 

“Okay- I'm obviously missing a part of the story,” Clary said, a little angrily, after Jace didn't say anything. She crossed her arms. “What the hell happened?”

 

“Do you want to tell them, Isabelle?” Alec asked.

 

Jace watched as Izzy visibly steeled herself. “I was distracted, so I didn't see the demon on my radar until it was… too late.” She paused, looked at Alec, sighed, and looked back at Jace and Clary. “I was distracted because I was with Simon. I'd been going on patrol with Simon.”

 

“Why?” Jace said, because he couldn't imagine why Izzy would want to be held back by the Vampire. Sure, Jace and Simon were good friends now. But if they ever had to be on patrol together… Jace would just have to leave him behind. Clary looked equally confused beside him- which meant Simon hadn't said anything about this to her.

 

“Doesn't matter,” Alec cut in. “What matters, is that she got distracted, and there were terrible consequences. Let's just not…” A look of great exhaustion crossed over his Parabatai’s face. “Let's think about how to proceed, okay? Jace and Clary, can you write up a report of your time in Alicante? Do… an official one, and an unofficial one, if you catch my drift. Isabelle- you've already got your schedule.”

 

-

 

“Hey-” Jace called. It was a good four hours later, and he'd walked out of Alec's office from giving the reports to see Izzy trudge in with a dirty blade and a sour expression. “Wait up, Iz-” She turned towards him, pausing in the middle of the corridor. “Hey,” he said when he finally caught up with her.

 

“Hey,” she replied. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just finished writing the reports. Which was incredibly dull.” He sighed, rolling his eyes at her. She smiled back at him, but there was no light in her eyes. Nevertheless, he persevered. “Much rather had gone with you.”

 

“Wasn't much fun either,” she said, dumping her blade down and rubbing her face tiredly. “Boring, if I'm going to be completely honest. I either want something interesting, or to sleep.” Jace nodded. “But whatever- what about your report? What did you find in the records?

 

“Not much at all. Pretty much what you found. Seems like the Clave knows nothing either.” Jace shook his head. “I really hope something turns up soon. We have nothing on this thing.” She pulled a face at him. “Go sleep, Iz. I'll cover for you.”

 

“Nah, Alec's keeping me on a short leash. One more thing, and I think he'd actually kill me.” It didn't sound like much of a joke, and Jace grimaced. “It was so awful, Jace,” she whispered. “I thought I was going to throw up… He was yelling- and that was bad enough- but then he just went quiet and said something like he didn't want to talk to me at the moment. And… I'd been so happy that afternoon before the… incident. It felt like the universe was punishing me for feeling really happy.” Jace wondered whether Izzy could only tell him this because she knew that Jace had gone through the same thing.

 

“Oh, Iz,” he said, and hugged her. She felt so frail in his arms as she sagged against him. “It is going to be okay. I do not blame you.” Making sure to say the last sentence slowly, he kissed the top of her head and pulled back. “Now, I gotta run- I'll be late- but you take it easy, okay?”

 

**Isabelle**

It felt like an opportunity to prove herself again, and she almost blurted out a yes before Alec finished talking. Somehow, she managed to wait until he'd finished his sentence before raising her hand. “I can do it. I'm free for the rest of the day.” Alec studying her from across the room.

 

People around her muttered to each other, and Izzy forced herself to sit straighter. She didn't say anything else, just let Alec silently stare at her. “Okay,” he said, finally. “Alone, please, Isabelle.”

 

She bristled, felt the quiet laughter of her peers, but stood up and stared defiantly at her brother. “Of course, sir,” she bit out. Isabelle hoped it reminded him of how Dad made them call him sir in front of well respected Shadowhunters. From the way he flinched, it probably worked.

 

-

 

“I told you to take it easy,” Jace said to her, leaning against the wall as she started to grab her weapons. “Not volunteer to go on a dangerous solo mission. What the hell are you thinking? It's reckless.”

 

“Yeah, because Jace Wayland is the one to lecture about being too reckless,” Izzy rolled her eyes, bending down to strap a few extra knives to her leg. “Come on, Jace, I'm good enough to do this.”

 

“I know,” Jace said, raising his hands in surrender. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed him. “But… no matter how good you are, tired can kill, alright? Didn't you also do the night shift last night?” Nodding, she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. “Izzy.”

 

“Let me do this-” she said, and there must have been something about her expression or her tone that struck a chord within Jace, because her brother faltered, and then nodded.

 

“If I'm not here in the institute when you get back, text me. I want to know when you're safe.” He leant forward to hug her again, and the comfort he offered was so needed that she almost wept again. But then he was pulling away and she was pulling herself together, and then her phone pinged in her back pocket. She was hurtled unceremoniously back into the real world.

 

“Alright. Stay safe, Iz.” And then he walked away. Izzy pulled out her phone.

 

_**(16:43) Simon:** Hey Iz. You still free this evening? _

 

_**(16:45) Isabelle:** Shit, sorry. No. A mission's come up _

 

_**(16:47) Simon:** Hey, I get it. Stay safe.  _

_**(16:47) Simon:** How long should it take? _

 

_**(16:49) Isabelle:** I should definitely be finished by… 7pm. Latest 7:30pm. _

 

_**(16:51) Simon:** Test me when ur finished. So I know ur safe _

 

_**(16:53) Isabelle:** Okay.  _

_**(16:57) Isabelle:** Xx _

 

_**(16:58) Simon:** Xxx _

 

-

 

Izzy crouched down, knees resting against the broken rubble. The air around her was strangely cold, and she knew the information had been correct: there were demons here. It was ominous- but nothing she hadn't experienced before.

 

A moment of silence, and then she crept forward. She half crawled, half walked, keeping down. The stones scraped against her knees, but she ignored the small sting. It was nothing, really. In the grand scheme of things.

 

There.

 

She froze, ducking down even further. In the building, through the broken windows, she'd spotted a flicker of… something. Shadow. Multiple shadows, actually. She could see at least five- but she would have to get closer.

 

A blade held in each hand, she breathed steadily, creeping towards the building. The best thing would be to get into the building. Dangerous, but better. 

 

And Alec might forgive her.

 

A thought she couldn't concentrate on. Not now. Now she had to concentrate on the demons, and the mission.

 

Finally, she pressed against the wall of the actual building, breathing steadily. The temperature was even colder- and she had to concentrate for a moment on not shivering. Then she risked a glance into the building.

 

There were hundreds. This wasn't… Alec hadn't known there were this many. The scanners must have been dysfunctional. He wouldn't have sent her here if he'd known… especially without warning her. Surely… surely he wasn't that angry at her?

 

Almost as quickly as possible, but still attempting to be quiet, Isabelle backed away from the building. Only when she was far enough away to be certain did she turn her back and start to run. 

 

Part of her wondered whether the only reason she was so scared was the tiredness. That many demons probably wouldn't be that scary, if she wasn't running on caffeine and adrenaline. She'd probably laugh at it.

 

The breath was forced out of her lungs as she ran down the dark alleyways. How long had she spent there? It had felt like days. And now her feet pounded the ground, sweat running down her face. She was just being paranoid, but there was something about that building that had freaked her out.

 

Somehow, she felt the claw before it actually pierced the skin. But then she was hissing, and stumbling. Her leg was on fire, and the claw was still poking through the other side. Instinct kicked in, and she whirled round and threw a seraph blade at its throat. Crumbling into dust, it was replaced instantly by another one, but at least she didn't have a claw through her leg. They surrounded her, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

 

One leapt for her, and she used her whip and the force of the leap to throw it into an undignified heap on the floor. But that had probably been a distraction- which she realised as soon as teeth bit into her side. 

 

She punched.

 

She screamed.

 

She kicked, stabbed, drew her whip, spun around.

 

But there was only one of her. 

 

**Alec**

“Darling, breath, relax.” Magnus sighed, pressing a kiss to his temple. Alec smiled despite himself, leaning back against the couch. Satisfied, Magnus smiled himself and moved to lean against Alec. He wrapped his arms around him. “There we go.”

 

“It's just so… frustrating. And I feel betrayed.” Alec said, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the couch. It was about eight pm, Izzy was nearly about the finish the mission, and he and Magnus had a surprising break in both their schedules. They'd chosen to spend it here, in the apartment.

 

“Of course you do.” He felt Magnus nodding. “What Isabelle did was reckless, and puts you in a really difficult position. Of course…” he said, and Alec opened one eye to look at him. “Everyone has done something reckless and stupid. Isabelle did only kiss a boy. Think what Jace has done over the years.”

 

“Somehow it's different.” Alec tried to explain, hand curling into an angry fist in his lap. “Izzy is meant to be better.”

 

“Shadowhunters are part mundane, Alexander, even though you might not want to admit it. Mundanes make mistakes. As long as the mistakes are learnt from, that's okay. And I think you've punished you dear sister enough.” 

 

“I dunno,” Alec said. “She's still texting Simon.”

 

“We're not punishing her for her feelings, Alec.” Magnus said, and it sounded like he was treading carefully. “It was because she was irresponsible and let her feelings distract her while on patrol. But when not on patrol or on a mission, she's still allowed to talk to Simon. In fact, I think it's sweet.”

 

“That's because you're a romantic,” Alec rolled his eyes, smiling at him. “But okay, yes, good point, I'm letting my feelings influence me as well.” He thought back to Izzy. Had he been to harsh? 

 

“A couple of weeks ago she was here for hours and hours researching with us about the thing that attacked the Vampires. Isabelle is a good, a really good Shadowhunter, and she does take her job seriously.” Magnus started running a hand up his arm, and Alec almost shivered from the tingles it caused. “Forgive her.”

 

“I'll think about it,” Alec conceded, “But about that monster? Anymore on that?”

 

“No…” Magnus frowned. “And there haven't been anymore attacks. It's confusing. I'm going to keep looking though.” Alec sighed, closing his eyes again and letting his body slide down so his head was is Magnus’ lap and he was curled up. “Aww, baby,” Magnus teased, fingers lacing through Alec's hair. “You okay?” He said more seriously.

 

Alec didn't reply, but caught one of Magnus’ hands and held it in his own. It was grounding, the feeling of warmth from Magnus’ skin, and the cool of his rings.

 

-

 

They were forced awake by the shrill ringing of Alec's phone. He tumbled off the couch, swearing as he blindly reached for his phone. Magnus was groaning and rubbing his eyes.

 

“What?” He barked, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. His brain was trying desperately to catch up with what was happening, but it wasn't working. If this call wasn't important- he was going to kill the person. 

 

There was a moment of silence, and then a groan. “Alec-” Her voice was weak, and scared, and distant, but it was so clearly Izzy's that his entire stomach dropped. Around him the apartment was looking  fuzzy. “Alec- there are hundreds of them. I ran away but they must have followed me. I'm so sorry…”

 

“Izzy?” He stood up, Magnus following suit and looking concerned. “Where are you? What happened? Are you injured?” The panic was steadily increasing, and his breaths were becoming shallower. 

 

“I- yes. They caught me off guard.” She broke off to grunt out a huff. “I promise I was paying attention to the mission- they just came from behind me. Alec- Alec I really was not distracted. Forgive me?”

 

“Where are you?” Alec all but screamed, clenching his fists tightly against his chest. “Izzy- where are you?” Beside him, Magnus was moving around frantically, but Alec couldn't look at him, couldn't concentrate of anything except the fact that

 

his sister

 

Izzy

 

his little sister

 

was injured somewhere

 

where he couldn't find her

 

thinking Alec hated her.

 

“I forgive you Izzy, please tell me where you are!” He said quickly, because Izzy hadn't said anything else, and the fear lacing up against his heart was deathly cold. “Please, Izzy.”

 

“I don't know.” It came like a small breath, but it toppled down everything Alec ever knew. “An alleyway. It's too dark to see, and I can't see any signs. I did try. I am trying.” Small whimpers came out with the whispered words, and then Alec was crying too- because this wasn't supposed to happen. Everything that happened in the past few days meant nothing in that moment.

 

There was a scuffle of the other side of the phone, and Alec was shouting again- though he didn't know what he was as shouting- but no one responded for ages. Blue sparks were flying from Magnus’ hands, and he couldn't work out why because all he could concentrate on where the sounds of distress from his sister and-

 

“Alec, I've got her.” 

 

Simon. Simon's voice on the phone. “I've got Izzy. I'll text you when I have her somewhere safe.” He'd never felt so happy to hear Simon's voice, and he distantly felt his body collapsing on the floor. Izzy- oh Angel.

  
  


**Simon**

The blood was strong, but Simon kept himself from breathing the smell in. It was everywhere, on her clothes, on his clothes and his hands. Izzy was losing so much blood and he couldn't run any faster. She'd closed her eyes, but she was still breathing- so Simon wasn't panicking.

 

That was a lie.

 

Simon was totally panicking. He'd found Izzy lying on her side in a wet, dark alleyway, bleeding and crying into the phone and it was so unexpected that he had frozen. Until he'd heard Alec freak out, and that had snapped Simon out of it. And now he was carrying Izzy- and he'd decided to go to his Mom's house because that was closest and it was late and the demons might still be out there. And what if his mother was up and see and totally freaked out?

 

“Simon, breath,” Izzy said, and it was so stupid that she was the one comforting him. Yet, her soft voice did help, and he managed to draw in a shuddering breath. The smell of her blood flooded into his brain, but he ignored it. It certainly didn't cause him to feel hungry; the blood was Izzy's, and meant Izzy was in danger.  “We going to Magnus’?”

 

“No,” he said, turning a corner. “I don't want you to be waiting that long. We're um… going somewhere else. Don't worry, it'll be safe.”

 

“Course,” Izzy said. “You wouldn't take me anywhere that wasn't safe. I trust you.” Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she stared up at him, but there was a small smile on her lips. “Where are we going?”

 

They turned another corner, and Simon could see his house. All the lights were out, thank god, so he slowed down slightly and jogged up the road. “My house,” he murmured.

 

“What?” Izzy asked, blinking in surprise. “Your house? You have a house? Did I know this?” He smiled, stopping by his backdoor and breathing steadily. 

 

“Well… my mom's house. Shh, now.”

 

The door opened with a small creak, and he froze- holding Izzy with one arm and opening the door with the other. Simon winced, but continued into the house. It was dark and silent inside the house, a strange parody from his memories of the home of his childhood. “Simon,” Izzy whispered, almost silently. He looked down at her, shaking his mind out of the memories. “I'm getting blood on the floor.”

 

Simon made an executive decision, nodded, and ran Izzy the rest of the way up to his room, finally placing her on his bed. The door closed quietly behind him. Then he looked at her.

 

Izzy’s eyes were closed, a small unhappy smile on her lips as she gripped her leg. A tiny whimper- that would have been impossible for Simon to hear had he been a mundane- escaped her lips, and that little sound destroyed him. “Hey, Izzy,” he whispered, going over and crouching by the bed. He looked up at her. “We need to try and… dress the wounds. But you're going to have to help me because I'm only me and I don't know much about all this.”

 

She nodded, groaning as she sat up. Her skin was worryingly white, which caused Simon's heart to flutter. “Bandages, alcohol, a cloth…” she whispered, eyes still closed. “And can you see if my stele is still in my coat pocket?”

 

He quickly found the stele, handing it to her before hurrying out of the room. Desperately, he tried not to cry as he searched quickly for bandages in the bathroom cupboards. The way Izzy had held her stele- fingers slowly wrapping around it, trembling as if the very effort was killing her, had been as real as a knife in the gut for Simon. Isabelle was a shadowhunter- but now he was faced with the very real truth about Shadowhunters: you can never definitely know they'll come home safely.

 

Next, he tried the kitchen. The alcohol was easy, as was the cloth, but the bandages were proving difficult. His mom definitely kept them- he knew that after one or two incidents at football she had given up on the idea of him actually being able to stay upright and not badly injured for even one game. But he'd never paid enough attention to where she kept them. Until- there. The bandages were at the back of the cupboard, and he grabbed them before hurrying back to Izzy. Around him, the house was still quiet and dark.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, as he shut the door behind him. Izzy turned around, smiling slightly. Some of the colour had returned back to her skin, which relieved him. It didn't slow his heart rate down completely, though. “You okay?”

 

“On my way,” she whispered in reply. “Drawn a couple of runes but I'm too tired to be able to draw anymore tonight. You got the things?”

 

He held them up, walking over and standing in front of her. “What do I need to do?” 

 

Izzy seemed to blush slightly, breath deeply in, and then said, “You need to take my pants off.”

 

Simon blinked.

 

“To reach the cut and clean it,” she explained. “I can't do it that easily because I'd have to balance on the leg and that would slow down recovery. And it would hurt. So… you need to do it. If you're comfortable with that.”

 

A flicker of awkwardness ran through him. He and Izzy had kissed a few days ago, and nothing else had happened except from a couple of texts. She was going to come over and talk to him that evening so they could sort things through but..  that had been stopped. They were in that moment where Simon didn't know where they stood. “Sure,” he said, anyway; this was for Izzy. 

 

It was an awkward procedure, and Simon was blushing all the way through it. But by the end Izzy sat, and Simon was too horrified by the cut to pay too much attention on the fact that Izzy was in her underwear. Which was lacy. And blue. 

 

“Now clean it with alcohol,” she said, a small strain in her voice. He did so without talking, sitting on the floor and concentrating on being as efficient as possible, because Izzy kept hissing in pain. Wrapping the bandages around her leg, he glanced back up at her.

 

“Anything else?” He asked, not having seen any other major injury but wanting to check. She opened her eyes, and shook her head.

 

“Bruises and small cuts.” After a moment's pause, she said, “And tired.”

 

“We'll stay here?” Simon suggested. Hopefully his Mom wouldn't randomly wander into her son's room. Especially since the son was 'on a army training course.’ “Or we could call Magnus…”

 

“No.” The force with which Izzy said the work make Simon frown. “I don't want to bother him. Or give Alec another reason to be annoyed with me.” 

 

A small feather of pain brushed his heart, and Simon took Izzy's hand carefully. It was warm, but covered in a purple bruise. “Izzy, sweetheart, he wouldn't be annoyed. He sounded terrified for you on the phone. He forgives you.” The hope in her eyes was doubtful. “Please, call him. We'll stay here tonight, but please call him.”

 

-

 

Simon handed Izzy a t shirt, smiling ruefully. “I don't have any pants that wouldn't just fall off… And this should be long enough.” She smiled back at him, tears still glistening on her cheeks. A few minutes ago he'd walked back into his bedroom to see Izzy crying on the phone, whispering that she loved Alec too and would contact him in the morning. It was a good start. Izzy really did need to forgive herself.

 

“Thanks, Simon,” she said. “I don't know what I would have done without you.” Watching as she climbed into the left side of the bed, Simon played with his hands. He shrugged at this, not wanting to think about that alternative universe. “Come on, get in.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You're sleeping in the bed too, right?” She asked, and the speed at which he hurried over to the bed was comical. Sliding into the sheets, knowing that Isabelle lay less than a meter away from him, felt strange, but nice. Calming. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. “Simon?”

 

“Hmm?” He replied, turning on his side to face her. Hair down, her cuts didn't look too bad now.

 

“I'm glad you kissed me,” she said, and Simon's heart soared. “I really really am.”

 

“I'm glad I kissed you,” he replied, trying to control his smile. “Goodnight, Isabelle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> So, how was this chapter?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved!
> 
> As always, come and find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therapyfornerds) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en). 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After.
> 
> Neither Magnus or Alec can sleep.
> 
> Izzy meets someone she was not ready to meet.

**Magnus**

Oh, how he wished he didn't have hundreds of years of memories in his head.

 

Magnus was sitting at his desk, cradling a mug of coffee, and staring at vague ideas he'd doodled down on a piece of paper. It was 3 am, and he'd only just fallen asleep before his intrusive thoughts had woken him up and refused to let him sleep. So he'd crept into the study, careful not to wake Alexander, and he'd been there ever since.

 

Isabelle had been ambushed by demons. The demons she'd been sent to scout out. Of which, apparently, there were about a hundred. If that didn't have anything to do with the attack on the Vampires, he'd be surprised; that number of demons didn't just appear for no reason. But what the relationship was was the thing that was puzzling him.

 

“You okay?” The soft voice of Alec filtered him behind him, and Magnus turned his head. Alec was stood in the doorway, hair messy and a small frown on his pink lips. Magnus was reminded, again, of how lucky he was.

 

“Yeah. Couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?” He stood up, leaving his mug on the table and walking over to press a small kiss to Alec's cheek. Warm hands rested on his side, holding him close, and Magnus smiled.

 

“No.” Alec shrugged. “Nightmare. You weren't there, so I came to find you. Figured you'd be here.”

 

“Oh darling,” Magnus hummed, running a hand through his lover's hair. He remembered the man's face as his sister called him the first time, and then the second time. It had been hard to see him in such pain. It had hurt even more to have to hold him tightly as he cried himself to sleep. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“Not your fault,” Alec mumbled into his shoulder. “Why can't you sleep?”

 

“Too many thoughts,” he said truthfully, stepping back and gesturing to the desk. “I just can't help but think that there's something we're missing. I hate not knowing.” Alec rubbed his cheek thoughtfully.

 

“I know,” he said after a minute, leaning back against the wall. Magnus remembered that it was 3 am, and they were both in boxers, and that it was utterly ridiculous that they were having a serious conversation about demons and that this was their life. Alec raised an eyebrow at him. “What's funny?”

 

“Our life,” Magnus shot back, walking back over the desk and picking up the coffee. It was barely warm anymore, but he needed the caffeine so he took another sip. Alec followed him, standing behind him and placing his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

 

“I think our life is pretty good.” He whispered softly, and Magnus was about to interrupt when Alec added, “I have you,” and his entire mind melted into a puddle. Alexander Lightwood really was something else.

 

“You're a sap.” Picking up a piece of paper, Magnus studied the scribbles, trying to ignore the fluttering butterflies. It was ridiculous. He was a very old man; he shouldn't get butterflies. “You're lucky I love you.”

 

“You love me because I'm a sap.” Alec rolled his eyes, leaning past Magnus to also grab some notes. “You're lucky I love you despite your awful handwriting.”

 

“It's not awful, Alexander,” he chided, taking away the pages with a huff. “It's just got character.”

 

“Like the cake you baked last month?” That got him. Magnus found him staring at Alec, desperately trying not to laugh. But it was 3 am, and Magnus was in love, so it was only ten seconds later that Magnus burst out laughing. “Ha,” Alec said, sniggering. “Got you there.”

 

“You already had me,” Magnus rolled his eyes, gently shoving Alec back towards the door. “Come on, we should try and get some more sleep. Otherwise tomorrow will be hell.”

 

**Isabelle**

Her entire body complained, and she wasn't even moving. Izzy scrunched up her nose, and opened her eyes so that she could work out what was wrong.

,

But then she froze. Because she wasn't in her room at the institute. She wasn't at Magnus’ apartment either; this place was smaller, cluttered, filled with other people's memories. Carefully she picked over the details trying to work it out and- oh yes. Simon's room. She was at Simon's old home, in his childhood room, in his bed. Next to him.

 

His arm was draped over her- she could feel it now. His legs had tangled with her undamaged one, and it was so breathtaking to think that they'd slept like this. (Ridiculous, really, for her to think like that. She'd had plenty of boyfriends, and had woken up like this after a night of passion. This shouldn't feel somehow more intimate. But it did.) A small smile fell into her lips.

 

Simon was still asleep, so Izzy carefully got out of the bed. She wanted to investigate her cuts and bruises before Simon woke up, and hopefully draw some more runes to help her heal even more.

 

The mirror was not kind. Wincing, Izzy lightly touched the purple bruises splattered all over her face and down her neck. Her legs didn't look any better, with cuts littering over skin, and she reckoned if she lifted up her t shirt it would be pretty terrible.

 

Sighing, she sat down on the floor with her back to the wall; she didn't want to risk Simon waking up if she climbed back into bed. Her phone was on the table near the bed, however, so she reached for that.

 

_**(7:32) Isabelle:** Hey Alec. Just woken up- and I'm still okay _

 

She was going to reach for her stele, but her phone pinged with a notification.

 

_**(7:33) Alec:** Thank the Angel. I'm so glad, Izzy _

 

_**(7:34) Isabelle:** Me too. I'm still at Simon's, and he's asleep, but I'll update you when I know what's happening. _

 

There was a long enough pause that Izzy started to draw an iratz.

 

_**(7:41) Alec:** Tell Simon thank you for me. _

 

_**(7:43) Isabelle:** Okay. Love you, big brother _

 

_**(7:44) Alec:** Love you too _

 

She placed her phone down, closing her eyes and smiling. Despite the bruises, and the cuts- all things she'd dealt with before and could deal with this time- everything seemed to be okay. Alec had forgiven her, and Simon… Well. She and Simon had talked last night and it seemed like they both wanted to continue this.

 

Looking over at him, she marvelled at how the sunlight trickling in from the gap in the curtains touched his pale skin in pretty patterns, and played with his brown hair in such a way that was perfect. Simon really was handsome, and seeing his sleeping face- peaceful and with a small soft smile on his lips- showed her that he was also beautiful.

 

The door opened, then, ruining the peace of the room and almost giving Izzy a heart attack. It barely squeaked, but there was suddenly another presence in the room. She froze, partially hidden from view- which also meant she couldn't see the person at the door. Her thoughts were running wild; what should she do? What if it was Simon's mother?

 

“Simon?” A woman gasped, and then there was a sound of a mug shattering. Izzy scrambled onto her feet just as Simon fell out of bed with a surprised yelp.

 

“Mom!” He said, glancing first at the intruder and then as Isabelle, (who certainly wasn't wishing to disappear.) “Um, surprise?”

 

“Simon-” the woman replied, sounding a little weaker than before. Izzy wondered what she looked like. Maryse looked regal and sharp. Simon's mom probably looked soft and mother like. At least, that was the impression she got from Simon. “What?”

 

A quick flash of panic seemed to cross over Simon's face, and he glanced at Izzy. So, heart pounding- and wishing she wasn't meeting Simon's mother with bruises and bandages all over her body- she stepped forward and smiled. “Hi, Mrs Lewis.”

 

“What?” The older woman said again. She was soft, with brown hair and warm eyes. Her skin was wrinkled slightly, but somehow she still looked regal.

 

“Simon wanted to surprise you,” Izzy said nervously. “He, um, was going to come home for a couple of days but decided he wanted to surprise you. We were going to book a hotel but… Simon was just too excited.” She didn't care about the fact that she was kind of throwing him under the bus. He'd decided to bring them here.

 

“And you are?”

 

“Isabelle,” she said calmly. “I'm his girlfriend.” A small sign of doubt settled into her face, as she looked Isabelle up and down. Izzy reckoned she did look… not like the ideal girlfriend for Simon. She tugged down on the t shirt, wishing for it to suddenly cover everything. “He wanted to introduce us. I've heard so much about you, Mrs Lewis.” Holding out a hand, she tried not to feel too sorry for herself as Simon's mother didn't shake her hand. Nevertheless, she persevered. “I'm so sorry we're meeting like this. I forgot pyjamas… And I was in a training session that went wrong which is why…” she trailed off, gesturing at her body and trying to convey _I'm a nice person really._

 

“Simon?” The woman said again, eyes flickering away from Izzy and leaving her feeling cold. Another mother figure that didn't approve of her. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

 

“It's true, mom,” Simon said, walking over to Izzy. A cool hand pressed against her back, and it was oddly comforting. “Izzy was in this session, right, where they had to get in to an armed building and diffuse a bomb. It was meant to be a controlled situation, but it wasn’t. Izzy got everyone of us out. She was the last one out, and just got caught.” He paused, looked at Izzy, and then added, “I'm sorry for trying to surprise you and kind of failing.”

 

“Oh my god- it's okay!” His mother hurried over and hugged Simon awkwardly. His hand left her back, and she bit her lip. This was almost definitely a mistake. Simon wouldn't want to go out with a girl his mother didn't approve of. They weren't even really going out, not yet. Maybe not ever. They hadn't discussed it. “I missed you so much. How come you never call?”

 

“I'm busy, Mom,” Simon said, bright red as he pulled away. “It's not easy, and I don't have much free time.” She seemed to consider this for a second and then smiled.

 

“Okay, I'll forgive you.” Izzy shifted to one side, wondering what she could say to get herself out of this situation. “Isabelle?”

 

“Yes?” She said instantly, standing to attention. Her hands went behind her back, and she looked at Mrs Lewis with eyes she hoped didn't portray weakness.

 

“No need for that,” Mrs Lewis said, smiling. “It's nice to meet you. Thank you for getting my son away from a bomb.”

 

“That's all right, Mrs Lewis,” Izzy said, almost in shock. Things had suddenly changed, and now Simon's mom liked her?

 

“Now, breakfast…” she said. “You guys must be hungry. Um, Simon, your sister is coming back later today. She's on a school trip. But I'll make breakfast. You can properly introduce yourself, Isabelle. And if there's anything I can do about your bruises, just say.”

 

**Alec**

Being able to hug Izzy felt like taking a deep breath of pure oxygen. He could breathe again. His little sister was safe. (As safe as any of them ever were.)

 

Now they were all- Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary, and Raphael- sat in the living room of Magnus’ apartment. Izzy and Jace were talking to each over matching cups of coffee, Clary and Simon were whispering about something, and Raphael and Magnus stood together looking over documents. Magnus had called them all a few hours ago, telling them he'd found something.

 

Everyone had turned up- Jace also incredibly relieved to see Izzy- and Magnus was quickly explained that this had happened once before, in the 1200s. They'd been stunned, and Alec had mostly felt incredibly proud of his boyfriend for working this out. Apparently he'd called one of his friends, who remembered hearing stories about it.

 

Now Magnus was trying to contact some Warlocks who were there at the time. It was hard to  get through to them because at the age they would be at now, they'd learnt not to trust anyone. Yet, they were trying. Everyone else had opted to stay in the apartment as well. It was a stark contrast to a couple of weeks ago when they'd been sat reading books in silence.

 

“Hey,” Magnus said softly, suddenly standing in front of Alec. A small smile played on his lips, and Alec felt his hands rest on his shoulders. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Removing one of Magnus’ hands from his shoulder and holding it with his own, he took in a deep breath. “I’m glad we've got a lead.”

 

“Well, hopefully,” Magnus said with a sigh, sitting down next to Alec. Tucking his leg under himself and facing Alec, he leant forward and placed his face on Alec's chest. A small flush appeared on Alec's cheek and he desperately hoped no one looked at them. “It would totally suck if this all fell through. I'd have called people here for nothing.”

 

“Not nothing, Magnus,” Alec said softly, ignoring the hammering in his chest and running a hand through Magnus' hair. “Firstly, this is information. It's happened before. Secondly, look around. You've given people the excuse to have a break. When do you think the last time Jace and Izzy had coffee together, sitting down and not working, in the day time?” A small laugh bubbled escaped from his lover's lips.

 

“Thanks, darling.” Magnus pulled back, pressing his lips to Alec's forehead. “You're totally right. I need to be more positive.”

 

“When did I become the person telling you to be more positive?”Alec grinned, rubbing his thumb over Magnus’ hand. “Surely it should be the other way round?”

 

About to respond, Alec opened his mouth, but before he could speak Raphael said, “Magnus, you've got a reply.”

 

Everyone stopped. Magnus drew away from Alec, getting off the sofa and walking over to his phone. Jace and Izzy paused mid-conversation and held their cups in anticipation. Simon and Clary had also paused. Alec prayed to the Angel that the reply was a success. They needed this win.

 

They were all silent as Magnus quickly read the text.

 

“He's agreed to meet us,” Magnus said after a minute. Alec instantly relaxed, letting go of a breath he'd been holding. To his left, he saw Izzy reach back and lean to squeeze Simon's hand. “On his terms, but that's to be expected. So I have to go, and he is okay with Alec coming. And only one other Shadowhunter. Izzy?”

 

“Of course,” she said. “My leg barely hurts. I'll be okay to come with you guys.” Magnus nodded, typing in a message to his phone.

 

“Alright. That's in two days, 11am- a place his arranged. He'll open the portal. Be here at ten?” Izzy nodded again, leaning against the couch with a grin. “Well then. That's… sorted. We're on a roll. Who wants cocktails?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, how are you liking this so far? I know it is very different from Your Voice (and trust me, you are not ready for the two fics I have planned as spin offs from that) but I do still love it...
> 
> Hope you all do too.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved 
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therapyfornerds) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en) !! (I'm not going to say anything except... there may be something special coming out in the next couple of weeks involving Voices. So follow me on instagram, where I'll post more information closer to the time.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He's agreed to meet us,” Magnus said after a minute.

**Isabelle**

“Woah,” she said involuntarily. Around the three of them was the most beautiful landscape she'd ever seen. Green trees, dusted on top by white snow, stretched on further than she could see. Blue expanses of water interrupted the trees at random intervals. She couldn't help but want to stay there forever. 

  


“Yeah,” Alec said next to her. His eyes were wide too, and he was gripping the strap of his arrow holder with white knuckles. “Where even is this place?”

  


“Who knows,” Magnus said breathlessly. He was walking slightly ahead of them. “He doesn't want us too. This could even be a side pocket in reality. I can't imagine what it must be like to be this old. No wonder he's paranoid.”

  


Suddenly there was a moment of silence. Things seemed to flicker like they were all seeing it through smoke. And then in front of them, almost as if he'd always been there, a man was stood in front of them.

  


“Not paranoid,” he said. His hands were clasped in front of himself, and his facial expression showed nothing. A small neat beard lined his face, and there was no wrinkle in sight. And yet, there was no doubt in Izzy's mind that he was as ancient as he was meant to be.

  


“Warlock Klyn,” Magnus said, bowing his head. Izzy wondered at this; She'd never seen Magnus bow like this before. He was always the most superior one in the room.  Almost in a daze, she bowed her head too. “Thank you so much for agreeing to meet us.”

  


“Well, you did seem so desperate.” Warlock Klyn replied, with a small smile. He lifted forward a hand towards them, gesturing them forwards. “Follow me.”

  


They seemed only to walk for a moment, but the green trees and snow dusting folded away to form the inside of a small cabin. A small fire roared in the background, and there was a soft light. “Please, sit,” Warlock Klyn said, and then there were four arm chairs. She sat down, the others also doing so. Warlock Klyn sat down last, with a rustle of his robes. “So you're investigating the Balrie?”

  


“We didn't know it's name, but yes,” Magnus said. “It's recently attacked a Vampire Coven, and we want to work out why.”

  


“Oh, the Balrie doesn't think on its own. If it's attacked your friends, then someone else wants them to be attacked.” Warlock Klyn frowned. “Where is it now?”

  


“We don't know.” A flush of embarrassment seemed to sit on Magnus’ cheeks. “It just seemed to disappear- run off after killing a few Vampires.” Izzy watched as Magnus shifted, looking down. 

  


“Ah.” Warlock Klyn hummed for a second, closing his eyes. There was a moment of silence that followed, and Izzy made eye contact with Alec. He shrugged. Then Warlock Klyn opened his eyes. “It takes a while to access memories that far back. But now I remember. The Balrie… it's used as muscle. It can't really do anything extraordinary, except kill. The person controlling it just wants to intimidate people. At least, that was the case. Really, you must find out who is controlling it.” 

  


“How about when we do find it?” Izzy asked, only a little nervous. “How do we kill it?”

  


“Ah, Shadowhunter.” His eyes burned as they stared at her. “The impulsive one, if I see correctly. It doesn't surprise me that you're the one to ask this question.” Her insides burnt with humiliation, and she looked down. “However, it didn't ever attack Shadowhunters. Only Vampires. Therefore the fact that you want to kill it is surprising.”

  


“It's a danger,” Izzy said. “And it hurt people I care about.” 

  


“I don't really care,” Warlock Kyln said, standing up. The three of them followed suit, Magnus pulling at his shirt nervously. “You want to kill it, which you can't do, but you can trap it in hell. I'll get you the weapon.” There was a pause, a ripple in the space around them, and then Alec was holding a long dagger. Izzy stared; it was old. So old that it looked fragile in Alec's soldier hands. Certainly it didn't look able to kill a monster like the Balrie. “The dagger is forged out of the Balrie's armour. This also means you can use this to track it.”

  


“Thank you so much-” Magnus said, quietly, but he said into thin air, because Warlock Klyn was gone, and so was the cabin. They were back in Magnus' apartment, the soft glow of the lights flickering slightly. Nothing had changed. 

  


“It's night time,” Alec said, crossing over to the window and looking out. “How long were we in there?” He still held the dagger, which was the only evidence- other than the darkening sky- that they'd been gone. 

  


Izzy shrugged, watching as Magnus carefully plucked the weapon from Alec's hand and put it in a cupboard- sealing it with blue flickers. “Must have been longer than it felt.” She said, leaning against the wall closest to her. “You know what's also weird? I have no idea what he looks like.”

  


“He probably wiped our memories.” Somehow, Magnus was already holding a glass of whiskey, and he walked away from the safe swirling it thoughtfully. “He was old. Like I said, paranoid. And lonely.” 

  


A layer of something… indescribable and heavy fell on the room. Magnus had a sour expression on his face, and Alec was frowning. The subject of immortality, she decided, was not one to bring up. Obviously it was a sore spot for both of them. 

  


“So, um,” she said, standing up straight again. Neither of them looked at her. “I'm gonna go call the others. Y’know. Tell them the good news. Ask them how their days were. All that. So, I'll be… going.” Neither of them said anything. Alec was biting his lip. 

  


She ran out the room.

  


**Simon**

“So, since we have this day all alone,” Clary said, lying on her front on her double bed. “We might as well discuss the elephant in the room.”

  


Simone sighed. “It's been fifteen minutes, Fray. Izzy left for Magnus’ Apartment fifteen minutes ago. You can't even wait half an hour? Aren't we more mature than this? We've saved the world, Fray? We should, like, talk about training? That's what Jace does.”

  


“Oh my god,” Clary said in response, causing Simon to shut up. He could feel his cheeks heating up. Clary sat up slowly, silently, staring at him. “You really like her.” Raising an eyebrow incredulously, because that should have been obvious, Simon shifted in his chair. “No, like… You really really like her.”

  


“I don't know,” he said, a little untruthfully. “We've never gone on a date before.” She sent him an unimpressed face. “I definitely like her, and we've had moments where it feels like we're both holding our breath and standing right on a precipice. One step and we fall into something wonderful but unknown. And I don't know about Izzy, but… I'm scared of it.”

  


“Of course you are,” Clary said, kindly. “You really like her, and that only happens a few times. But that means when it does happen, you gotta step off that cliff. Don't waste this, Simon. You two are obviously made for each other.”

  


“What? The nerd and the cheerleader?” Simon teased. Clary laughed, nodding.

  


“Except, like, neither of you totally fit into those two stereotypes.” She stood up, adjusting her top. “Come on. Jace made me promise to do some training today and somehow he'll know if I don't do any. Join me? Apparently I need to practice my hand to hand combat.”

  


-

  


“I need a break,” Simon laughed, batting Clary away and lying on the ground. The air around them was muggy, and despite the fact he didn't need to breathe, he was still gasping for breath. “Oh my god, I'm definitely going to die.”

  


“That means Clary did okay,” came a male voice from behind Simon. He tilted his head back and made out an upside man with blonde hair and a cocky expression. Jace. “Congrats, Fray. You've finally got rid of him.”

  


“Come on, man,” Simon teased, forcing his broken body off the ground. “Don't be like that. I thought we were friends. Jimon, buddies for life.”

  


Jace just stared at him.

  


“Jimon? Jace and Simon? I put your name first, come on. That's a sign of respect. And also the fact that Sace is a terrible label for our manly friendship.” Simon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “How come you're back so early anyway?”

  


“Mission was easy.” Jace grinned, coming into the room and picking up a stick. (Simon was sure they had a technical name, he just didn't know what it was.) He twirled it between his fingers, the picture of ease and confidence. “I'm almost offended that I was put on it.”

  


“Well, I'd love to stay and hear about that, but… I've suddenly remembered two places I need to be right away.” Simon teased, making his way to the door. He really did feel exhausted by the session they'd just had, but he also knew that Jace and Clary liked to train together and make out. He'd rather be far away in that moment. “So I'll bid you a fair well.”

  


“Wait!” Jace called before Simon could fully get out the door. He whipped back, surprised. Jace was only a meter behind him, strange expression in his eyes. Simon's stomach dropped. “I want to discuss something with you.”

  


“Me?” He squeaked, gripping his hands together. The expression on Jace’s face was unfamiliar, but it certainly didn't suggest anything good. It definitely didn't help that Jace closed the door so Clary couldn't see them. Simon was probably going to be hurt.

  


“It's about Isabelle.” Jace said.

  


“Is she okay?” Had something happened when they went to see the Warlock? That didn't make sense- Jace hadn't seemed upset when he walked in. And why just Izzy? She had Alec and Magnus with her- and she was a badass Shadowhunter. “What's wrong?”

  


“Nothing, breathe dude,” Jace said, rolling his eyes. But some of the hardness had fallen out of his eyes. “It's just, I can't help but notice that you two are… more than friends.” Simon felt his soul die a little. He opened his mouth to pretend he suddenly didn't understand English, but nothing but a squeak escaped. “And Izzy can totally protect herself, so if you hurt her she will break you. But just because she can protect herself doesn't mean she will protect herself. And as her brother, I'm here to break the balls of the boys that hurt her without her noticing.”

  


“Okay,” Simon forced out, hands automatically forming a surrender. “I, um, I wouldn't hurt her.”

  


“You already did,” Jace said. “Indirectly, but you did. The demon attack she was late to? You didn't realise the consequences, so I forgive you this time. But just remember that before anything else, Izzy is a Shadowhunter.” He grinned, and Simon's poor mind struggled to follow Jace. He nodded mutely. “Good talk, bro.”

  


And with a final slap against Simon’s arm, Jace turned back into the room.

  


And Simon was left.

  


Standing there.

  
  


**Alec**

Izzy left quickly, and even though she did it carefully, the sound of the door shutting reverberated around the apartment like gun fire. He didn't look up at Magnus. Instead, he concentrated on his boots. They were muddy, which meant he should take them off. But taking them off meant sitting down, and that meant moving. And moving created sound. He didn't dare move.

  


“Alexander,” Magnus said quietly, and the whisper was filled with regret and weariness. Alec's heart broke. “Please…” He wondered what Magnus was asking of him. He wondered whether Magnus knew.

  


It took tremendous effort, but he looked up. His eyes met Magnus’ brown ones, and something flooded through him. Whether is was the expression on his face, or the fact his eyes were still glamoured, Alec didn't know. What he did know, is that it caused him to step forward and wrap his arms around Magnus. 

  


“I'm sorry,” he said, though he wasn't really sure why he was saying it. Neither of them had done anything wrong. The universe had just been cruel. Magnus felt warm in his arms, soft and vulnerable. 

  


“I'm sorry too,” Magnus whispered against Alec's shoulder blade, warm breath tickling him. “I thought we were over this. Apparently I'm not.”

  


“I don't think we ever truly will,” Alec said, because it was true. The fact that Magnus was definitely going to live a long time after Alec died- and that Alec would age. “It's not a problem people really get over. But… I love you Magnus. I really love you. And I think what we have is so special and amazing that it's worth sometimes being sad that we aren't a mundane couple.”

  


“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, pulling away and staring at him in awe. “How come you're more mature than me about this? I've had centuries to deal with this.”

  


“Maybe that's why.” He took Magnus’ hand, holding it loosely. The rings were cool and heavy. (He didn't think about adding another ring.) “I haven't had the time to work it up in my head.” A laugh fell from Magnus’ lips, and his free hand reached up to run through Alec's hair. Alec sighed. 

  


“Come on,” Magnus said. “Let's have wine and snuggle.” Laughing softly, Alec nodded and wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist. “We've earned it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday. I was dragged out of the house to go to this event I totally forgot about! 
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 6. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved.
> 
> Don't forget, you can always find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therapyfornerds) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en).
> 
> If you do follow me, you'd have heard about a fic that's coming out next week........
> 
> Xx


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“Simon, go!” Isabelle screamed at him, voice breaking as a vine wrapped around her waist. (Where, not twenty four hours ago, Simon’s hands had been, as they’d stood together under the stars.)'

**Isabelle**

“Hey,” she grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to Simon's cheek. “How was your day?” A blush automatically filled her cheeks with heat, but she didn't falter. 

 

“Okay,” Simon said, a similar blush on his pale cheeks. “Mainly helped Clary train. And, you know, got ambushed by Jace wanting to intimidate me.” He shot her a grin, taking her hand. His was cool and cold against hers, and it felt nice as their fingers interlocked. “How about yours?”

 

“More about that later…” she said, distracted. “Jace ambushed you?” Simon nodded. They were standing in her room, and it was quiet- other than the muffled footsteps of fellow Shadowhunters walking around the institute. “Whatever for?”

 

“The big brother talk, obviously.” His smile was a little forced, which she noticed instantly; both sides of his lips lifted at the same time, which wasn't usual. “You know, about if I end up hurting you, he will kill me. All that.” And that was the reason for the slightly forced grin.

 

“Oh dear.” Awkwardness filled the room, which she tried to ignore. “Hope he wasn't too mean.” The thing was, she wasn't used to Jace giving boys the talk for her. He knew she could look after herself. Simon seemed to shake himself, and then he smiled. Really, actually smiled.

 

“Nah, he was okay.” Shrugging, he squeezed her hand. “Anyway, I get it. This-” he gestured at then both and their joined hand- “didn't exactly start well. So it was surprising, but also not that surprising. It's fine.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. So tell me about your day. Was it useful? What was the Warlock like?” 

 

“It was useful. And I… I remember wherever we were was very beautiful. The trees…” she struggled to remember anything; he really had wiped their memories. Rubbing her eyes, she smiled. “The trees were covered in a light dusting of snow, Simon! It was amazing. But other than that, I don't really remember anything.” At the confused expression facing her, she tried to explain. “He wiped our memory- anything relating to him. But it was a useful time; we have a weapon.”

 

“Izzy, that's great!” Simon grinned, eyes lighting up- and Izzy was reminded again that his friends had been killed by this thing. “We have a weapon! Now all we need to do it find it!” 

 

“We have a plan for that too,” she added with a smile. A yawn escaped her lips, and almost without thinking she stepped forward and leant against Simon. Eyes closed, chests bumping together, face against his shoulder. “But tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow,” Simon agreed with a whisper, his arms wrapping around her. It felt incredibly secure, standing there. Nevermind that she was better at fighting than him. He felt safe. “No more tonight. Unless you feel awake enough for me to show you this thing. It's a place I like to go sometimes. It's calm and relaxing. You can forget everything else.”

 

“No, no, course I feel awake enough for that.” She struggled to open her eyes, because it didn't matter how exhausted she was- she would never turn down an offer like that from Simon. “Course.”

 

“Izzy, sweetheart, we can go another night,” Simon murmured, humour lacing his words. “No need to do it tonight if you're tired.”

 

“I want to,” she said, straightening up. Simon's smile was glowing. “I really do.”

 

“Okay,” he grinned, taking her hand again. “Let's go.”

 

\--

 

“Oh-Simon,” she whispered, clutching his hand. They'd snuck out of the institute, and walked down a bunch of streets, and now they were here. Izzy wondered how he found this little patch of green within the city. It wasn't attached to any park, it was just a small field tucked behind tall towers.

 

But it was beautiful.

 

The small rectangle was bordered by tall trees that stretched up, and when she looked up to see where they ended, she found herself looking up at the stars. “How?” She asked, because this was the city. People couldn't just see the stars this bright. 

 

“I don't know,” Simon said, his voice gentle. “I'm guessing something to do with the Seelies. But they don't seem to mind me being here, so it's okay.” He smiled, pointing up with his spare hand. “Look! You can see Andromeda there.” Following his gaze, she did manage to trace the shape in the stars.

 

“Tell me about Andromeda,” she asked, stepping closer to him. Once again, his arms wound around his waist. 

 

“She was a woman, one from Greek mythology.” Simon murmured. “Poseidon was worried about her beauty, so captured her and chained her up. But she was rescued by Perseus. Perseus rescued her, they fell in love, and after some opposition and difficulty… they got married.”  Her heart fluttered a little. “And you can see him too.” She followed his arm again. “They're together, still. Even in death.”

 

“That's a beautiful story,” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. They were standing almost as if they'd been dancing, and were now simply swaying side to side to a slow tune. But there was no dancing, and they weren't moving. Instead, they were standing still, and the sound of them both breathing mingled together in the silent air around them.

  
  


**Magnus**

He became aware of soft lips against his neck first. His body complained to being awake, but not to this, so he brought his hand up to clumsily run through his lover's hair. “Hello,” the lips breathed.

 

“Hello,” Magnus replied, not yet ready to open his eyes, but smiling. The lips trailed over his neck, softly pressing against his skin. “Good morning.” He opened his eyes, blinking at the bright golden glow of the sun lighting up room.

 

Alexander lifted his head, gazing down at Magnus with wide eyes and a small smirk. “I thought you didn't like mornings,” he teased, hair messy from sleep. Screw Michelangelo, whatever art he'd created was insignificant compared to the view Magnus had at that second. 

 

“I don't like mornings,” he grinned, using his elbows to push his upper body off the bed. “But I love you,” at which he switched them over so he was looking down at Alexander. Alec stated up at him with wide eyes, grinning. “So this is perfect.”

 

He kissed Alec again, and they sunk into their own little slice of paradise. 

 

-

 

Later, they sat at the dining table. Everyone had slowly joined them- Raphael stepping through the portal Magnus had made, Jace and Clary running in five minutes after the decided time. Now they sat in sombre silence.

 

He sat at the end of the table. Alec to the left of him, Raphael to the right. Simon next to Raphael, Izzy next to Alec. Jace next to his sister, Clary next to her best friend. Magnus’ family. 

 

“Okay,” he said softly, disturbing the quiet. Everyone glanced at him. “We ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Raphael shifted slightly. “I want to get revenge for my people. That I can only do if I know where the monster is, and who is responsible for it. Get it over with, Magnus.” Magnus bristled slightly, but let it go; Raphael was still grieving. 

 

“Well, it may take a while,” he said, picking up the weapon. It felt cool and heavy in his hand, and there was a faint buzzing within the core of it. Something that was almost alive, something even older than Magnus could ever understand. Unsettled, he tried to steel his nerves.

 

Alec's hand brushed against his knee, purposeful and comforting. He sent a small smile back, and then closed his eyes. Around him, his friends fell silent. 

 

Magnus let himself fall into the buzzing sound. He fell backwards, and the darkness engulfed him like a blanket of noise. Deafening, it bounced of his body like little pin pricks, and he tried not to cry out; this was not what tracking was usually like. This object was fighting back. It didn't want to be used.

 

Still, he persevered on. The darkness, the buzzing, fighting each little nudge Magnus made, and yet slowly he could see something. An image- coming into focus. Just beyond the edge of his sight for the time being, but if he- just kept on pushing back the veil desperately trying to push him backwards… 

 

There.

 

Green trees- which he recognised. Green trees and sparkling lights in a faint dusk. Light danced across the green trees, and beside the sleeping heap that distinctly looked like the monster Raphael had described was a man whispering to it. Magnus didn't recognize the man, but he noticed clothes, and when the man stood up Magnus knew exactly where they had to look. 

 

He opened his eyes.

 

“The Seelie Realm,” Magnus said, softly and quietly into the still silent room. The time he'd spent within the blade, within that darkness, could have been anything from five seconds to five hours, but whatever it had been, none of them had moved. Alec still had his hand on his knee, Raphael was still clenching his fists. 

 

“No,” Raphael said back, but not harshly. “They're better now. They apologized, they've gone along with new Clave rule. And why would they attack us? It doesn't make sense.” He wasn't doubting Magnus’ skills, Magnus knew that, but still something akin to hurt pride tickled at his sides. Raphael was just confused, Magnus told himself.

 

“But it could make sense,” Isabelle said, sitting up straighter. Her bruises from that night had started to fade, Magnus noted, but there was still a kind of broken look. And yet, there was something fierce and determined in her eyes, and Magnus had no doubt that she wouldn't be able to kick anything’s butt even now. “They are going to be obedient to the Clave. They, at the moment, aren't exactly powerful enough to take on the entire Shadowhunter race. But if they pick off enough Downworlders to make them angry, and then place the blame on us...” 

 

“That would suggest there will be more attacks,” Jace said, and there was a moment of silence as those words sunk in. The possibility of another attack. The possibility of another war. “And other downworlders will be attacked. Would the fair folk do this?”

 

Jace knew the answer. Magnus knew the answer. And as he looked around, he could see in the eyes of those around him that they too knew exactly how far the fair folk were willing to go.  

 

“So we go there now,” Clary said, already pulling her hair up into a ponytail before her sentence was through. The impulsiveness of this child Magnus had seen grow up as a careful, cautious girl, was worrying. She was evidence of what this world could do to a person. 

 

“No, we need to be clever,” Alec said, leaning back against his chair. “And we can't jump to conclusions. Izzy could definitely be right, but there could also be another explanation. All we should do for the time being is try and find clues- without alerting the fair folk to out suspicions. Or altering the Clave. The aim should be no war.” And this was why Magnus had fallen in love with Alexander instead of Clary. (That and a thousand other reasons.)

 

“I could be a distraction,” Simon piped up. “The Queen likes me.”

 

“No,” Isabelle interrupted. “Too risky. We don't want to have any of us. If they even imagined something dodgy going on, they'd take the person near them and hold them hostage.” Magnus wondered whether she’d have said the same thing so quickly if it had been anyone other than Simon offering to be the distraction. Then Magnus told himself to stop being stupid; of course she would have. “No distraction. Can you just get us in, Magnus?”

 

“It'll be complicated,” Magnus said. “But yes. And back out again.” 

 

“Don't forget the mass of demons Izzy found,” Alec added, almost as an afterthought. “How does that fit in with it all?”

 

“There could be many explanations.” Shifting, Raphael scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps they're for a finale of attacks. Maybe they're to help the Fair Folk convince the downworlders they're not doing their job properly. Maybe they're to attack Shadowhunters. Perhaps,” and he paused for a second, “they're not related at all.”

 

“But then we'd have a bigger problem on our hands, because that number of demons don't just appear and hang out in an abandoned building on a normal day. Other than me, they haven't attacked anyone. That's odd. So for now I think it's okay to assume the two things are related.” 

 

“I agree with Izzy,” Jace said. “And anyway, we need to concentrate on the thing that's actually attacked people. The demons only seem to have attacked Izzy- probably when she disturbed them- so we can mostly ignore them for now. We've got to concentrate on the Balrie.”

 

**Simon**

There was something odd with the air. 

 

Usually it smelt sickly sweet, which was also odd, but now it smelt like burnt sugar. There was a bitterness playing against his tongue and in his nose, and it made him want to run far away. Instead, he shook himself, and carried walking alongside Izzy and Clary.

 

Other than the smell, everything else was normal. Normal for the Fair Folk, anyway.

 

Izzy gestured over to him and Clary, and they followed her into a small alcove. They'd split up from the others- Alec, Magnus, and Jace- about half an hour ago, with instructions to be back at the meeting place in four hours. Simon was still surprised he'd been allowed on his mission, but Raphael had been busy, and they needed someone who'd actually seem that Balrie to confirm that they'd found the right thing. So here he was. “I think we carry on going forward,” Isabelle breathed, her words almost a silent whisper. “Not branch of to the sides. We'd get lost.”

 

“I agree,” Clary whispered back, and Simon nodded. He was very happy to let Isabelle do her job and tell him how best to carry out this mission, so he wasn't going to argue. Isabelle also nodded, and they started walking again.

 

It was probably about an hour and a half later that Isabelle gestured them into another cave. They'd been searching silently for what seemed like forever, and although they'd found almost every species of plant that ever existed, they had seen no trace of the Balrie. Simon frowned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

 

The alcove Izzy had hidden them in was more of a cave, he realised. It stretched backwards, and there were plants all over the walls. He felt stupid for feeling paranoid, for feeling as if they were watching them all. “What next?” Simon asked.

 

“We've got to head back,” Izzy said, also sounding frustrated. “We've spent two hours walking, and we had four hours overall.” Behind her, in the hushed towards the other end of the cave, the plants rustled, and Simon stared at that instead of Izzy. “Simon?”

 

“The leaves keep moving,” he said softly. “Like there's something there.” 

 

“Or it's a trick. If your description of the Balrie is correct, it wouldn't fit in a space this small.” Izzy shrugged. “Let's go.”

 

“What if the space is a trick, and it is there?” Simon insisted, because those leaves were moving too much for it to actually be a trick, and if they went back with nothing it would have all been useless and they still wouldn't have found the thing that killed his friends. (Their deaths still sometimes played in his mind at night- the screams, the blood, the terror.) He moved towards it.

 

“Simon…” Izzy warned. 

 

“Just a couple minutes more won't hurt,” Simon said, because the leaves were moving even more than before. “There's something up with these leaves.”

 

“Yeah,” Izzy said, but it didn't sound like she was agreeing with him. “Such as the fact there are vines moving out of them.”

 

“Vines that look very like the vines from before, Simon-” Clary added, but Simon couldn't see any vines, so she was probably making it up to get Simon to be scared enough to back away. “I think we should go.” He ignored her, because there seemed to be something in the bush- something darker, possibly scaly. It wasn't that visible- but if he could just lean forward-

 

He fell on the floor, back towards the way they'd come into the cave, and as he shouted indignantly, he realised both Izzy and Clary were screaming. Simon scrambled to his feet, feeling someone continue to pull him backwards, and he realised it was Clary. Because Izzy was in front of him. Tangled. In the vines he hadn't seen.

 

“Izzy?” He whispered, shaking Clary off and hurrying towards her. She shook her head at him. “Come on, get the vines off.”

 

“I don't think I can,” she said softly. “I think that's the whole point.” He faltered, but continued towards her and tried anyway. As usual, she was right. Nothing budged. Instead, they seemed to tighten. 

 

“What do I do?” He begged, voice cracking a little bit. There was unrefined hot fire running through his veins as he tugged at the vines, because they weren't moving away from Izzy and he couldn't get her out. “Izzy, what do I do?”

 

“I-” she started to say, but she stopped speaking as she started being tugged backwards by the vines. Simon instantly grabbed onto a spare arm, and he could see her tensing desperately. “Oh- shit-” 

 

Clary came up next to them, attempting to cut the vines with her seraph blade. The vines only tugged harder, and Simon dug his heels into the ground, grunting. Isabelle let out sharp, quick breaths. It sounded like controlled panic. “Izzy…” he bit out.

 

“It's not working,” Isabelle said softly after a moment of deathly silence. “I'm stuck.”

 

“No!” He insisted, straining to keep her close. “We're going to get you out.” 

 

“Simon-” Isabelle said quietly, face contorting as she started being dragged back. She pushed at him with arms slowly being restricted by vines that were still winding around her like vicious snakes, slithering and sliding. He didn't budge; Izzy wanted him to stop trying to save her. “Go and get Magnus.”

 

“They'll have you by then,” he said, clawing at the plant. There was a kind of desperate tone in his voice that he hadn't heard before. At all. “Don't make me leave.” Because she was still technically their leader. And Clary would follow her orders. “They'll have you.” And Isabelle knew that was true, so she couldn't dispute it; but by now the Queen would be aware of exactly what was happening.

 

The thought came to him the same moment it flickered across Isabelle’s pale face. “You've got to go,” she demanded, pushing at Simon more frantically now. “Clary, get Simon and yourself out of here before they arrive. They cannot get all three of us, and you have to get my brothers and Magnus out. They don't know the Queen suspects we're here.”

 

But he didn't let go. Isabelle was now backed completely against the cave wall, cushioned against the other plants and with her entire body covered in the stupid plants, and he knew that if he let go, she'd be lost. Killed by the plants, or held by the plants until something else killed her. Or worse. He couldn't really think right at that second. 

 

Clary grabbed onto him, pulling him backwards, and he struggled to shake her off while still pulling Isabelle away from the wall. “Izzy, please!” He begged again, voice reaching a fever pitched as a vine scraped by his arm and over hers. 

 

“We'll find her afterwards, Si,” Clary breathed, obviously winded from attempting to drag him back. “You know we will. But we can't do that if we're caught too.” As if to prove her point, a vine wound around his hand. He instantly pulled it off, but the damage was done: Isabelle started panicking.

 

“Simon, go!” Isabelle screamed at him, voice breaking as a vine wrapped around her waist. (Where, not twenty four hours ago, Simon’s hands had been, as they’d stood together under the stars.) Now tears streaked down her pale skin as she strained against the plant pulling her against the wall. Simon was trying to pull her back to safety, but Clary was pulling him away too. “It’s pointless- go! Clary’s right. You can find me afterwards!”

 

“No-” He choked out, unable in his panic to say anything else. He wanted to grab her hand and ask:  _ “What if I can’t find you?”  _ or say,  _ “Please, please don’t make me leave you- I think I might end up loving you and I haven’t been able to tell you yet.”  _ But his brain was too focussed of trying to hold on to Isabelle to form any of those thoughts. “I-”

 

“Simon.” Isabelle smiled at him- and it was a tragic smile. One that screamed with defeat. “Simon, you have to go without me. I’m trapped. But I trust you to find me again. I trust you.” Her hand held onto his for the briefest of moments, squeezed, and then she was letting go. Simon stretched his now free hands towards her, just managing to touch her cheek before a vine wrapped around her throat. 

 

Her face transformed into one that probably mirrored his: panic. Hands scrambling to tug the plant away from her throat, choking and spluttering to frantically take in breaths. He tried to run over- to help her despite the risk of the plants taking him as well- but Clary was taking a hold of his waist from behind and almost throwing him back against the cave wall. 

 

Screams ripped out of his chest as more vines covered her. Clary, arms not shaking at all, refused to let him get closer, despite him kicking and biting and hitting her. His best friend was saying something, calling his name desperately, but all he could see was Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood- who’d only been trying to save Simon from his own idiocy- was completely stuck.

 

And then Clary was dragging him out of the cave. The sky was a murky brown, and the trees around them were shrouded in shadow. They’d gone in there at midday, with the sun shining. It’d been minutes, not hours. But time did pass strangely down in this Realm.

 

**Alec**

They'd been waiting at the place for fifteen minutes before Clary and Simon ran up, panting and sobbing. (Fifteen minutes was long enough that he should have expected something terrible to happen, but he wasn't, so it took him by surprise.) He instantly went on full alert.

 

There was no Isabelle.

 

“Izzy?” He asked, though he already knew. Tears wouldn't be streaking down their faces, and small whimpers wouldn't be falling out of the Vampire's mouth if Izzy was enjoying the walk back and taking a little longer as a result. Something bad had happened. Inside of his chest, his heart stopped beating. Next to him, Jace froze.

 

Clary just shook her head, opening her mouth without any words coming out. Simon wasn't even listening, he was bent over double, screaming into his arm and sobbing. Alec would be concerned of someone hearing them, but he didn't really care anymore. “They got her,” she finally said. “The vines.”

 

“The stupid mother fucking vines,” Jace growled, and Alec could feel him slowly grow more and more upset and desperate. On the outside he looked angry. “Goddamn! How did they get her?”

 

“We need to get out of here,” Magnus interrupted, his face carefully plastered to look calm. (Alec could see the barely concealed look of pain in his eyes.) “It doesn't matter how, it matters that they have Isabelle, and therefore are probably looking for us now. We can't save her if they have us too.”

 

“That's what she said,” Clary muttered, pliant as Jace guided her shaking form towards the portal Magnus had just brought up. Wondering how he could walk, Alec wordlessly stood there, watching as his friends moved. Jace and Clary disappeared. Simon, still sobbing, still half bent over, stumbled through next, and then they were left. 

 

Just Magnus and Alec. So Alec needed to go through next. 

 

And leave Isabelle alone in this realm.

 

Easy peasy.

 

At least, it should have been, because they were both soldiers. And this was the kind of thing they knew could happen. Death happened, so they were actually lucky Isabelle wasn't killed. (Though she might have been, by now. He had no way of knowing.) Either way, they knew the risks, and Isabelle was not stupid, or reckless, or weak. She'd be okay.

 

But leaving her felt wrong.

 

He still remembered the day she got her first rune, and afterwards she came into his room and cried because it had hurt so much. Only a child himself, Alec had sworn to protect her. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, and slowly he felt his feet stumbling forward as warm hands on his shoulders guided him towards the swirling portal. “It's going to be alright, darling, just stay with me a few more minutes.”

 

So he did. 

 

But as soon as he stepped through into Magnus’ apartment, he felt his legs giving out, her name a whisper on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Chapter 8 is... A crazy chapter. It's explaining the prologue. I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved <3
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therapyfornerds) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en).
> 
> Xx


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle has been taken, and now Simon has to face this new reality.
> 
> Magnus finds something... Surprising.

**Simon**

His fists pounded into the punching bag, and a small groan of pain ripped out of his bitten lips. The bag swung dangerously, coming to an abrupt stop as he reached out to stop it. Then he started again.

 

The burn was constant, but it felt right. Certainly he shouldn't be in a state of comfort at any point as long as Izzy was still gone. Instead, he should be pushing himself to do anything he could to find her. Or, at least, to be prepared to fight for her.

 

He imagined the punching bag was the vines. Or a Seelie. 

 

At the moment, he was training. The morning had been spent helping Magnus attempt to track her, or the Balrie, and then reading every book in the institute for hopes of clues towards the Balrie. Last night he'd stayed up thinking about plans, and ideas, and theories. Jace and Clary were currently on a patrol of the city, and they were going to report back if they found anything unusual. 

 

There was nothing to do at that moment. 

 

So he let the fire lace through his muscles, punching and kicking until he had to stop, and then he kept going. 

 

“We're back,” Clary called, and Simon was suddenly thrown back into his own body and out of his thoughts. His stomach lurched threateningly, and he stumbled. All at once, he was reminded that he hadn't eaten in a while, or slept. And he'd forgotten the extent to which his heart hurt. Nevertheless, Simon turned around and smiled.

 

“Hey,” he said, desperately trying to add energy into his voice. “Did you find anything?’

 

“No,” Clary said, and her eyes were sad. “We looked everywhere. Jace has just gone off to tell our report to Alec and think of something else we can do. Don't lose hope yet.”

 

A flash of anger laced into the hurt running through his veins, but he tried to quell it. Clary was trying to help: she'd gone out on patrol. All she was trying to do now was comfort her childhood friend. He was being unreasonable. 

 

“Come on, Si,” she said, placing a hand on his arm and tugging him towards the door. “Let's go have a little bit of a break. We can brainstorm with Jace afterwards.”

 

He wasn't being unreasonable.

 

“No,” he said, breaking her grip and walking backwards. The surprise on her face would have been funny, if it hadn't been devastating. (Look how far they'd come. Not that long ago, they'd been best friends, with only mundane stresses like Simon's band, and getting into college. Best friends through anything.) “Leave me alone.”

 

“What do you mean?” Clary asked, obviously hurt. “Simon, you have to have a break at some point.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” He rolled his eyes. “You go have a break. After all, you've spent a good hour searching for your friend. That's probably all you need to do today. It's not like she could be being hurt.” 

 

“What the actual fuck, Simon?” Crossing her arms, and hardening her stance, Clary glared at him with eyes that screamed 'shadowhunter’ rather that 'Clary.’

 

“What, you thought we could just go back to being best friends after what you did?” Simon asked, ignoring the little voice in his head telling him he was being unfair. He was too angry, and upset, and hungry, and tired, to care. He had to get it all out somehow. Clary was good enough, since it was partially her fault. 

 

“What I did?” Her fists clenched. 

 

“Yeah. You stopped me from helping Izzy out of those vines. If, perhaps, you'd used your magic rune power to help, we wouldn't be in this mess.”  _ Izzy wouldn't be in this mess. _ Muscles tensed, he itched to hit something. Not Clary, something else. All of these thoughts… he'd tried to ignore them before, and now it was like they were pushing at his walls, forcing themselves out. 

 

“How dare you.” Now she was trembling, and there was the little voice in the back of his head trying to tell him to calm down and think rationally. But there was no room for that part of him right now; he was angry, and her wide, sad eyes staring up at him did nothing. “I did all I could.” 

 

“Like fuck you did,” Simon spat. “You jumped at the possibility to leave her there.”

 

“You're not even making sense,” Clary snapped. “You need food, and rest. Obviously you're just running on empty, otherwise there is no way you would believe I'd leave Izzy happily. She's my best friend, Simon.”

 

There was that horrible feeling in his gut bubbling up again, but he pushed it down. Clary was in the wrong, he just had to remain sure of that fact. “Just leave,” he said, turning around. “Just let me be.”

 

Clary left without another word, and the slamming of the door reverberated in his empty chest.

 

-

 

“You need to stand down.”

 

Simon stared at Alec in shock. His brain- purposefully too distracted by hunger and brainstorming ideas for Izzy- could not properly focus on the situation in front of him. Alec. Folding his arms, looking pissed off, leaning against the wall of his office. Simon had been called in a few minutes ago by a scared looking Shadowhunter girl. “Huh?”

 

“I said, you need to stand down,” Alec repeated. “And listen to Clary.”

 

His entire body stiffened. This, he hadn't been expecting; Alec should have been on his side. 

 

“I mean it, Simon. You're being an ass. I understand that you're upset, and all that you're going through, but we are all doing the best we can to.” He paused for a second, and Simon hurried to defend himself, but Alec continued before he could speak. “And you will be no help to Isabelle like this.”

 

“You don't understand. You weren't there.” It was like he was an insolent child, and shame pierced his chest.

 

“And you're not her brother, Simon.” Somehow, he still wasn't shouting. Instead, his voice held a mixture of sadness and disappointment. Simon, all of a sudden, was reminded that this was Alec Lightwood, and that there was a reason he made the best Head of the Institute. “Isabelle is a Shadowhunter. It's hard to know that she had to go through this, but the training we receive as children fully prepare us for all these possibilities. This incident is not the first disaster Isabelle has had to survive, and this is not the first kidnapping this institute has had to figure out. We are trained, and prepared. So the best thing you can do-” and at this Alec stood up, towering over Simon, “is feed, and rest. Because if we have a breakthrough, and we will, Izzy would want you to be fully prepared for the mission. As she always is.”

 

Wordlessly, Simon nodded. There was nothing he could say. Alec had just… He wasn't sure what Alec had just done, but it was impressive, and now Simon just wanted to curl up somewhere dark and sleep for a million years. No wonder people respected Alec; he knew how to handle people.

  
  


**Magnus**

Okay, so Magnus did feel a little guilty doing this, and he was aware that it was wrong, but he really wanted to find that specific top… so he was currently looking through Alec's drawers. 

 

It was about 2 pm, and he was incredibly bored of the clothes he'd chosen to wear that day. Alec had gone to the institute that morning, after a soft kiss and a promise to be back by dinner time, and other a couple of texts, Magnus had been alone. Working. Researching. Not finding anything useful. 

 

So to distract his mind from the fact that he was basically useless, and the fact that Isabelle was alone with the Seelies, he'd decided to change outfits. That was always his coping mechanism. 

 

But he'd thought of an outfit that included a t shirt he knew he owned, but couldn't find.

 

And then he'd debated whether it was right of him to go searching through Alec's drawers.

 

“Oh honey,” he muttered to himself, sifting through the second drawer down. Alec's clothes choice was abysmal- and which Magnus had known that before, he hadn't ever realised it was this bad. Obviously he understood that Alec wanted to wear all black- with some blues or dark greens on date night or if Magnus was lucky- and he wasn't going to push that too much, but that didn't mean he had to have clothes that were almost falling apart from age. A flutter of something- sadness, perhaps, for the boy who grew up thinking he had to save everything, or shame, for always buying new clothes when there were people out there who couldn't even get clothes they needed desperately- touched at his chest. 

 

After this was over, Magnus was going to donate a bunch of his stuff to charity. 

 

He continued searching, pushing aside t shirts and tops and trousers, until his fingers brushed up against something hard. Pausing and furrowing his brow, Magnus looked closely, grabbing at the red object with a heart beating faster and faster with every passing second

 

And in that next moment, Magnus knew 6 different things simultaneously:

1: it was not Magnus’ birthday for another 6 months

2: there wasn't any anniversary coming up any time soon

3: Alec was usually terrible at keeping secrets

4: Alec hated shopping for jewellery

5: the shop name on the back of the red box  that Magnus currently holding was a shop that sold rings for special occasions

6: Magnus really wanted to open the box

 

But… He told himself it couldn't be what he thought it was. There was… Well, there just wasn't any way. Alec was a mortal, Alec was a lot more traditional, Alec knew the shit they could get for it from everyone in the Clave. Alec knew the implications of…  _ of marrying _ … the offspring of a demon. There was no possible reasoning for that small box in Magnus’ hand to hold that kind of ring. He needed to slow his heart down and get a fucking grip. Otherwise he would get hurt.

 

And he wouldn't survive that.

 

Desperately trying to breath heavily- in through the nose, out through the mouth- Magnus opened the box. And his heart shattered.

 

It was exactly what he'd thought it was. 

 

The ring was beautiful. A thin band of silver was joined by two gems: blue and green. Alec knew exactly what Magnus thought about those colours: he was green, and Alec was blue. (It was just something he instinctively knew, even if there wasn't any reason for it.) His fingers were trembling, but he slipped the ring on.

 

“Oh-” he whispered, sitting down heavily on the floor. His entire body had just given out, because it felt so amazingly right to wear that ring. Shuddering in another breath, Magnus tried not the cry. Alec had thought Magnus was worth it. Alec had thought he wanted to spend the rest of his life with… with Magnus. No one, not in his entire life, had thought that before. 

 

Next, however, he had to decide what to do. Alec had the ring, yes, but he hadn't asked him yet, so Magnus had to take the ring off… and pretend like he hadn't seen it yet. 

 

Taking the ring off was hard. So was closing it back in the drawer and covering it with multiple t shirts. But Magnus knew that however hard it had been to do that, speaking to Alec without excitedly kissing him and saying ' _ yes, yes, yes, oh my god, I love you, yes,”  _ would be a lot harder.

 

And now he had a million questions running around his head. Did anyone help Alec pick the ring? Who else knew? When was Alec going to ask him the all important question? All his thoughts became tangled in his brain, running around in desperate circles as they failed to find an answer. But he couldn't ask the questions. He couldn't let Alec know he'd found out.

 

Magnus just hoped Alec would ask soon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> This chapter is up late again, sorry about that... I hope you like it anyway xx
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved <3


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a secret.
> 
> Izzy is still captured

**Magnus**

“Thanks for making breakfast,” Alec smiled, leaning over the table and kissing Magnus on the cheek. His heart fluttered a little bit. “Any particular reason?”

 

“Uh-” Magnus faltered; he hadn't been clever enough to think of an excuse beforehand. But then something genius came to him, and he said, “No particular reason. It's just… with everything going to shit around us, it's important still to grab the good moments. And having breakfast with you is a good moment.” 

 

Alec’s expression wavered for a second, though Magnus wasn't sure he hadn't just made it up, but then Alec just grinned. “You're a sap, Bane.”

 

“You love it,” he replied, picking up another piece of toast. After yesterday he could barely think through the memory of that ring on his finger- the ring that would mean so much- and it was becoming incredibly hard not to say anything. Alec was going to become suspicious; he had to pull himself together. 

 

“Yeah,” Alec said softly, leaning back in his chair and sending him a look that said so much more than one word. “Yeah, I really do.”

 

-

 

Magnus sighed, exhaustion pulling at every fibre in his body. It was only midday- only five hours after Alec’s and his beautiful breakfast- and yet here he was, desperate to crawl into bed and lock everyone out of his apartment. And around him, still arguing, was the source of all his problems: his friends.

 

“Okay, it's final,” he said calmly, because he was exhausted, but also centuries old and able to control his emotions. They all turned to him- Jace still with his mouth half open. “I'm going to go down to the Seelie Realm to try and scope out the situation. This will be under some pretence, and therefore I can't have any Shadowhunters with me. Or-” He held up his hand towards Simon who'd started to look hopeful. “Or vampires who could get too emotional and try to take out the Queen.”

 

“Ridiculous. I just want the best for Izzy,” Simon frowned, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. Magnus sighed again. This was how it started before: Simon arguing, Jace assuming Simon was insinuating he cared the most about Izzy, Clary trying to calm Jace down and being accused of taking Simon's side, Alec arguing that Magnus needs at least someone as backup. 

 

“Okay, okay-” Alec said, which was different and surprising. “Let's, um- we're going around in circles. Magnus has a valid plan. They shouldn't guess anything. They didn't know Magnus was here. If he, you, act above petty Shadowhunter matters, they shouldn't suspect anything.”

 

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus smiled, sitting down. “For finally seeing reason.” Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus, eyes sparkling, and leaned back in his chair. “I will, of course, be very careful.”

 

“And you'll text me as soon as you get out?” Simon asked, hands clenched together. “If you find anything.”

 

“Yes, Simon.” He said softly. “Straight away.” Part of him wanted to warn the boy, tell him to not get his hopes up. The Seelies were clever, very clever. But it would just be too cruel- and that hope in his eyes was probably the only thing keeping him going. So Magnus stayed silent.

 

\- 

 

He was met by three guards as soon as he stepped in the Seelie Realm. They called themselves escorts, and they had no visible weapons, but Magnus was old and he knew guards when he saw them. The Queen had sent guards, because she had captured Isabelle Lightwood and knew Magnus had a thing with the Lightwoods.

 

Still, he played nice, smiling at the Seelies and making conversation. It was what he had to do in order to convince the Queen of his story. “So, how are the Seelies doing nowadays?” He asked, forcing some lightness into his voice. “Doing well?”

 

“We’re fine,” replied the one on his left. He had blue hair and was wearing a pink robe the flowed towards the ground effortlessly. “The Queen has just been making sure we all recover from what we’ve been put through. She’s kind like that; letting us rest.” 

 

“Of course,” Magnus said softly. “You must all be shaken to your core. What you’ve been put through it… terrible. I don’t know what I’d do if my people were punished in the same way. It’s inhumane.” Shaking his head, he forced the words out. Internally, he was cursing the Seelie way of always blaming the other side. They were being punished because they’d sided with Valentine, and Sebastian. They’d killed many, many Shadowhunters. And- if they were hiding the Balrie- they were responsible for killing Vampires. That was inexcusable.

 

“I’m surprised you feel that way,” the same one responded, glancing at him with curious eyes. “Considering your affiliation with the Shadowhunters.”

 

“My alliance is always with the Downworld first.” Magnus smiled again, careful to conceal any true emotions and display only a peaceful gentleness. “As I’ve proved before- my true, eternal family, are the Downworld. When Shadowhunter business threatens to hurt my real family, I don’t care who I feel attached to in that century. I care about my family. Which is why I’m here, actually.”

 

“That’s good to know,” he said, and then gestured ahead of them. As it usually did here in the Seelie Realm, time and space had been changed so that they’d arrived to the Seelie Court a lot sooner than expected. They now stood in front of the doors- which were being guarded by Seelies with armour and weapons. Magnus nodded his head respectfully towards them. “The Queen will see you now.”   
  


Walking in, Magnus clasped his hands in front of him. The Queen sat the other side of the area, surrounded by her loyal subjects, and her young face was tilted towards him. “High Warlock of Brooklyn,” she said, and her voice dripped with sweet honey. “What a surprise.”

 

“My Queen,” Magnus said, stopping a few metres in front of her throne, bowing. “Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me, especially at such short notice.” She hopped down from her throne, gliding over towards him with the grace not fitting her physical age. It reminded him why she always chose a child like figure; it was disconcerting. 

 

“Yes, it was a little inconvenient, but I trust that you would not waste my time.” The threat in her tone was barely noticeable- but it was there. Magnus smiled softly, darting his eyes quickly around the area for any sign of anything unusual.  

 

“Of course. It is about the Downworld, I believe they are in danger.” Nothing- he could see nothing. The usual amount of people were there- no fewer or no more. No extra protection. No guards looking bruised- (a sign either of guarding the Balrie or Isabelle.) “I came to warn you, and also to beg for any help you would be willing to give.”

 

“My,” the Queen smiled. “Do tell me more, Magnus. Talk as we walk.” Good. Magnus had been hoping the Queen would suggest a walk. They would cover more ground, and he would have an excuse for looking around. She took his hand, and they started to walk. 

 

“The Vampire Clan, the one living in the Du Mort, were attacked a few months ago. And I’ve noticed more demon activity.” They walked slowly, and Magnus glanced around them every so often. “I fear that the Shadowhunters do not care- because they are only attacking the Downworld- and I fear more of us will be hurt.” No emotion crossed her face; she was as clever as he. “And the Vampires do not know what attacked them, so I cannot put up the appropriate wards.”

 

“What do you expect from me?” The Queen asked, as they stopped walking. They were surrounded by tall trees, and the sky above them was an orange hue.

 

“Absolutely nothing, my Queen.” Magnus bowed his head again, and smiled at her. “But, as a leader as well, I wanted to warn you. So that you can be prepared in case they come for you. And I know you have eyes and ears everywhere. Should anything turn up, it would help us all. We are on our own.”

 

“We are always on our own, Magnus,” she scolded, and Magnus nodded slightly. “But I thank you. I will increase my protection. And I will certainly contact you if I find anything. You will do the same.” She smiled at him. “Of course?” Magnus only nodded again. She seemed to believe him. Certainly, she didn’t seem to be going on the offensive. But she was clever, and Magnus had to be careful. “Let’s go back. I’m needed somewhere else.”

 

“I understand,” he said. “I really do appreciate you meeting with me.”

 

**Alec**

He sighed. Which felt like the only thing he was doing, these couple of days. Everything was going wrong: the Balrie, the demons, Isabelle, and Magnus had been acting weird that morning, The last thing on that list probably wasn’t the disaster he’d labelled it, actually. Magnus was just stressed, and needed to try and take his mind off the problems suffocating them.

 

“I know,” Jace said, patting his back and smiling supportively. Obviously Jace didn’t actually know- but he was the one who understood the most. “Come on, we can do this.” They were trying to think of more ways to get Izzy out of the Seelie Realm, sat at Alec’s desk with various pieces of paper scattered over the surface. So far, no such luck- and they’d been at it since he’d arrived at the institute. Alec knew that what Jace really needed to do was go on missions and think while beating up demons, but that he’d decided to stick with Alec today. It meant a lot.

 

Jace had probably felt his nightmare the previous night.

 

“I’m not giving up hope,” Alec said, to himself more than Jace. “We can do this.” Jace nodded, a small comforting smile on his lips. This was the Jace Alec liked the most: the Jace when they were alone, when Jace wasn’t trying to be confident and cocky. Away from others, away from the fight and the adrenalin, and Jace was just Alec’s parabatai. “We need more food though. I think we missed lunch.”

 

“I want Izzy’s cooking,” Jace murmured, frowning slightly and rubbing his eyes. “Which shows how much sleep I got last night.”

 

“Sorry,” Alec said.

 

“Don’t apologise. It happens, okay, and after all that’s happened… I’m not blaming you. Plus, that was only a section of the night.” Jace rolled his eyes. “I have my own traumers to look after as well, you know.” Alec nodded wordlessly, looking down at the desk. Sadness laced through him like ice. 

 

And then the phone rang- shrill and sharp- and Alec answered it. “Alec Lightwood,” he said, pushing down all his emotions and forcing himself to be the Head of the Institute again. Jace smiled encouragingly at him before looking back at their useless plans. 

 

“Alec,” Luke said. “There’s been an attack over here. Few dead, many injured. I tried calling Magnus, but he didn’t pick up.” Just like that- in a small second- another disaster flung itself at Alec, adding another pound to the every growing weight on his shoulders.

 

“Magnus is visiting the Seelie Queen,” Alec said, already standing up and grabbing his bow and arrows. Jace copied his movements without so much as a questioning look. “He’s going to contact me as soon as he’s out, so I’ll tell him then. For now, Jace and I will come and help as much as possible. I’m so sorry, Luke.”

 

“It’s not your fault, you warned us about what happened to the Vampire Clan. Just get over here.”

 

-

 

“Thank you so much,” Luke said, face stoic as Jace and Alec walked over. Around him were various werewolves, some injured, the others trying to patch them up. “Any help is help.”

 

“We’ll get on it then,” Alec said, as his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He gestured for Jace to start while he picked up. “Magnus.”

 

“Hey love,” Magnus said softly, and there was a slightly whisper of defeat in his voice. “I have bad news.” Alec’s heart sank, but he couldn’t even properly focus on the fact that they were no closer to getting his baby sister back. There were just too many disasters.

 

“So do I. Portal to the Jade Wolf. The Balrie came for Luke’s pack.” The sharp intake of breath that came from the other end of the phone was loud, and Alec knew it was going to be the only emotion Magnus would show about this entire thing until they were back at the loft and it was all over. Magnus hung up.

 

“I'm here,” he said, stepping through the portal and pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek quickly. As he looked at Alec, his glamoured eyes hard and weary, Alec nodded softly. They went off to do their own thing: Alec to fix the obvious wounds, like scratches on legs, broken bones, and Magnus to fix internal bleeding and every other impossible wound. 

 

Maybe today the disaster wouldn't end up with too many dead, Alec hoped. Looking around, with Magnus’ blue magic and Jace's quick thinking, and everyone helping everyone else- perhaps quite a lot would survive. That would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Wow, uh, I'm so sorry for not posting a chapter for a few weeks. Honestly, I don't know what happened. Life just got really busy. 
> 
> Anyway, as I said last night on my Instagram, I'm back, and I'm going to be posting multiple chapters today


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lay a trap for the Balrie

**Simon**

_ In his dreams, Simon was dancing. And he was dancing with Izzy. Her long black hair fell down her back in waves, ending just above the small of her back- which was where his hands were. Laughter came from both of their lips, mixing with the cool evening breeze and the faint noise of traffic in the distance. They were under the stars again. _

 

_ “Simon-” she whispered, softly, and hearing it felt like flying. He didn’t respond- knew that talking might break the spell- so instead he held her closer. Music played in the background, and they spun around the field. “Simon, look at me,” she whispered again.  _

 

_ He looked up, moving his head slowly, and then he froze. “Simon, you have to find me,” she whispered, but Simon couldn’t think properly, couldn’t speak, couldn’t move- she- Izzy’s face was covered in blood. Eyes still wide, lips pulled up into a small smile, Izzy said, “Why did we stop? Dance with me, Simon.” For some reason, he was reaching up to press his fingers against the cuts in her pale skin. He didn’t want to- but he wasn’t in control anymore. “Simon-” she whispered, voice surprised, “Stop. You’re hurting me- stop. Simon!” _

 

“Simon!” Clary said, and he opened his eyes. Instantly he closed them again, recoiling in shock at the bright light of the Institute. “Simon, by the angel, what are you doing here?”

 

Opening his eyes again, Simon blinked and stared up at his friend. She was frowning, hands on her hips- already in her gear. “Huh?” 

 

She rolled her eyes, leaning against the desk he’d been working at before he had obviously fallen asleep. “It’s seven am- why are you sleeping at a desk in the middle of the Institute?” There was a tightness around her eyes, and a small hint of something not quite right in her voice, Simon noticed. He wondered what it was. “You should go home.”

 

“I was just… thinking. And looking at the demon activity,” he mumbled. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up straighter. “How come you’re up?”

 

“I’ve had an idea. I was going to call you after I called Magnus.” She shrugged, looking away from him. “But, y’know, I don’t care about Izzy at all. I’m just going to let her suffer down in the Seelie Realm while I waste time.” That- after the dream he’d just had- was a kick in the gut. But so was the other thing. Simon remembered that they hadn’t talked since… since he’d accused her of letting Izzy go.

 

“Clary-” he said softly. “Clary, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

 

“I know,” she said, still not meeting his gaze. “Look, I’ve gotta go call Magnus, alright?”

 

“No, Clary-” he reached and grabbed her hand. She flinched, but looked at him- which was a start. “I’m really sorry. I was tired and hungry, and angry at myself, but that’s no excuse for accusing you… Izzy is you best friend, and you did everything you could. And know… I mean, who else gets an idea this early in the morning?” The little smile that created was a success. “I am really sorry.”

 

“I know, Simon.” Clary smiled then, looking at him with sad eyes. “I know. I understand, okay? But it wasn’t my fault, and it wasn’t your fault. We’re going to get her back.” She leant forward and hugged him. Simon squeezed his eyes shut as her arms wrapped around him. Everything just felt like too much- but he’d been coping. Now Clary was back, and the combination of that with the dream…    
  


Simon started to cry.

 

“Oh,” Clary said, still hugging him. “It’s okay, Simon, it’s going to be okay. I’ve got an idea. Si-” Her warm hand rubbed up and down his back, soothing him. “Breathe.”

 

“I don’t need to breathe,” he said, sniffing. “I’m dead.”

 

“Shut up,” Clary said, and it sounded like she was rolling her eyes. “Breathing steadily can calm you, you know that. Stop sassing me and listen to my greater knowledge.” He continued to cry, but he did smile at that. At least he had his friend back.

 

**Magnus**

He couldn’t stop thinking about the ring.

 

It was ridiculous really; it was worse than when he realised he was in love with Alec but wasn’t sure if the man felt the same way. That thought had consumed him as well, but now Magnus could literally think of nothing else. He wasn’t sure why except… this was a totally new experience. In his life he’d been in love a few times, and he’d nearly died, been in wars… but no one had ever truly wanted to marry him.

 

Maybe the reason Alec hadn’t asked yet was because he’d changed his mind. Magnus froze, mug halfway to his lips, and frowning. That surely wasn’t the case. Alec wouldn’t have bought the ring if he wasn’t sure. And yet…

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, causing Magnus to return to the conversation at hand. “You okay?” 

 

No. “Yeah, sorry. Totally zoned out.” He shook his head, forcing a smile onto his lips. “Slept badly. What was the question?”

 

“No, we’re not doing it today,” Alec said instead of answering his question.

 

“Woah. If that was the question, then we are definitely doing it today.” Magnus frowned at Alec, confused. This was to take down a creature that had killed multiple people, and then eventually help them get Isabelle back- why would Alec want to delay? “I’ll call my people and write a letter to the Queen.” 

 

“Not if you’re too tired,” Alec argued, crossing his arms. All of a sudden, Magnus realised using the ‘I slept badly’ excuse hadn’t been the best idea. He'd forgotten what they'd been talking about. Because he'd been too busy obsessing over that goddamn ring.

 

“No, no, I was being over dramatic.” He smiled. “I'll be fine, Alexander. I promise.” Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus, squeezing his knee gently under the table. “Plus, you will be there. Everyone will be there, including you guys, Tessa, Catarina, and many other Warlocks you guys have never met before.” Getting up, Magnus grabbed his phone and called Catarina. 

 

-

 

_ My Queen, _

 

_ I regret to inform you that the creature, whatever it may be, has attacked the Werewolf Clan lead by Lucian Garroway. While the outcome was grave, with multiple casualties, the implications are also grave; the creature is definitely targeting Downworlders. This is why the Shadowhunters have not stepped in to help. _

 

_ Tonight, I will be meeting with the Warlocks of the city to discuss what our next step should be. Considering the creature has just hit, we should not be in any danger and therefore I will only be putting up basic wards. _

 

_ I send you this to keep you informed, as we must be united in dealing with this problem. _

 

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn _

  
  


**Isabelle**

Day Six.

 

Isabelle breathed in through her nose, and out of her mouth. It hurt, the breathing, but broken ribs were nothing new, and there was absolutely no way she was going to show them weakness. And they were watching. Even though she was alone in her cell, Isabelle knew that everything in this Realm belonged to the Seelie Queen. 

 

She wondered how everyone was coping. Alec and Jace were probably internalising it all, concentrating only on killing the Balrie and then rescuing her. Clary was probably devastated. Magnus… Isabelle wasn’t sure about Magnus. He was so old, he’d dealt with many deaths and disasters, he would be sad and troubled, but probably wouldn’t show it. But Simon… There was a faint trickle of something burning hot down her chest as she thought of Simon. 

 

She hoped Clary was keeping Simon alive. 

 

Around her, the light was fading quickly and the tall trees towered above like shadows. It wasn’t that she was scared of the dark- of course not- but it was always at night that they came to her cell and had some fun. Thankfully so far it hadn’t been anything unbearable- only bruises and some broken ribs.

 

Inside her chest, Isabelle’s heart beat faster. More than anything she just wanted to run- escape- get out- but she knew she had to play nice and stay put; otherwise it might ruin whatever plans the others had. They would rescue her, she knew that. 

 

But when?

  
  


**Simon**

“Stop fidgeting,” Alec hissed at him, causing Simon to freeze and look at the man. “Just… breathe, or something.”

 

They- Alec, Jace, Clary, and Simon- were all forced together in a small broom closet. Magnus had whispered some joke to Alec as he'd left to set the rest of the Warlocks up which had received the full Lightwood eye roll. And then they had waited. 

 

“I can't help that I'm nervous,” Simon hissed in reply, shifting slightly. Clary glanced at him with sympathetic eyes. “I'm not… y'know. I'm not a Shadowhunter. I'm not good at this kinda thing.” He wasn’t even really sure why they’d let him tag along. Yes, he would have put up a massive fight if they’d told him to stay- but he wasn’t as good as them at anything like this. He was just Simon Lewis.

 

“Si, don’t doubt yourself,” Clary murmured, somehow knowing what was going on in his head. “You’ve have just as much experience and training as me, remember? And you’ve experienced this creature before.” She smiled comfortingly, and Simon tried to relax.

 

“Just… try not to die.” Smirking, Jace shot him a patronising look that completely reversed the effect that Clary had just had. “I don’t want to have to deal with Clary mourning.” He grinned, a short laugh bouncing around the room as Clary hit him in the stomach. Beside them, Alec narrowed his eyes and watched them silently. 

 

“Okay,” Simon breathed, looking down. “Okay, okay, okay… How long do we have now? How long? When is it going to start? Alec?”

 

“For all we know, it won’t come,” Alec whispered. “But it could come at any point during the meeting. So I can’t give you a definite time. Sorry.” Surprisingly enough, Alec sounded genuinely sorry. Simon sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax. 

  
  


**Alec**

The screams started exactly fifteen minutes into the meeting. Alec knew the screams were faked- knew that all the Warlocks were completely prepared for this, most of all Magnus, but it still caused a shot of panic to run through his spine. Around him, Jace, Clary, and Simon gripped their weapons, looking at him. Waiting for him to give the order.

 

He didn’t say anything, only nodded, and then they were spilling out of the broom closet. 

 

It was absolute chaos. The Warlocks had been ready, but that apparently hadn’t stopped the Balrie from completely destroying everything in its path: tables were knocked over, chairs lay scattered, pieces of the ceiling lay around. Thankfully no bodies lay on the floor- and Alec had just spotted Magnus, surrounded by various other Warlocks. Some of them Alec recognised, like Dot, but most were unfamiliar. All of them were staring upwards, hands out protectively. 

 

As soon as he looked upwards, Alec’s heart stopped. The Balrie. And it was everything it had been made out to be. Spitting and hissing downwards, its fiery red eyes glared at them, and its claws were scratching at them. So far it hadn’t touched anyone- thanks to the barrier they were holding up- but Alec could see it wavering. “Have my back,” he said softly, though unnecessarily, to the others, and then he ran across the hall.

 

Jace ran with him, the other two splitting and going the other way round. He could hear Jace’s breathing, slow and steady, could feel the adrenaline coursing through them both. It was in battle that they could fully appreciate the idea of Parabatai; they were completely and utterly connected, in movement and thought. Jace would know Alec’s plan a second before Alec knew it himself, and would instantly have his back.

 

“Magnus,” Alec called. “I’m here.” Magnus turned his head, glamour completely down and cat eyes on full show. If they weren’t in the middle of a situation, Alec would have let himself admire them, (because they really were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen,) but instead he sent a quick smile and said, “I’m ready.”

 

The protective barrier went down instantly, the Warlocks moving backwards quickly and efficiently. Magnus went with them- and Alec knew he hated not being next to Alec, but he was the High Warlock, and he was to protect his people before anything else. And anyway, Alec couldn’t have any protective armour now. “Jace,” he whispered.

 

“I have you,” Jace replied instantly, tapping his side supportively. “Do this.”

 

“For Izzy,” Alec said softly, ducking under the Balrie. It had caught on, having seen the retreating group, and instantly it growled and spun down to bat at him. Jace aimed his Seraph blade at the claws, letting Alec continue moving, looking for the break in the armour. Clary and Simon were drawing its attention on the other side, distracting it from Alec, but Alec was so close to it now that he could smell its breath.

He let out a small grunt as one of its arms managed to swipe at him. Luckily it didn’t manage to get a hold of him; he’d be done for it if it had. As he moved, desperately searching for that one point of invulnerability, he was aware of his every breath. 

 

This is what he was good at.

 

There, after what felt like years of searching, he saw it- a patch of black that didn’t shine like the rest of the creature’s scales. He could hear Jace’s yelling, knew that Jace had felt Alec’s success and would now be acting accordingly. 

 

As he made his way over, slowly and carefully as to not draw attention, he drew out the weapon Warlock Klyn had given them. It felt almost alive in his hand, buzzing slightly with the past. As he grew closer, the weapon was becoming hotter- but he kept his slow pace. 

 

As he jammed the weapon into the soft flesh, the Balrie screamed. Alec fought the urge to slam his hands over his ears, instead pulling the weapon out and pushing it in again- making sure that it would work. The creature went into a fit of rage, curling around the pain, and Alec, and roaring. His lungs were being crushed by the strength of the grip, and he could hear shouting, so he struggled to be free. Hopefully the Balrie would die before Alec did.

 

Smoke started to rise, heat rising all around them. The Balrie was on fire. Alec realised, belatedly, that they should have expected this; it was being banished to Hell. Still, he choked on the smoke, struggling to get away from the claws, which were getting hotter and hotter and yet still crushing him. Alec wished for release.

 

The last thing the Balrie did before disappearing in a cloud of ash and fire, was throw Alec against the wall.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well soooo much happens in this chapter I don't even know where to start. 
> 
> Firstly can I just say the support I get for my fics really does mean a lot. Any comments always make my day <3 
> 
> Secondly, I hope you like this fic so far. We're on part 11/13 so it's nearly finished
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up.
> 
> Things get serious in the Seelie Realm.

**Alec**

The first thing Alec became aware of was a voice. It was soft and gentle, washing over him like warm water, and Alec wanted to bury himself in it forever. His voice- because it was definitely a man's voice- sounded safe. 

 

He couldn't quite work out what the voice was saying; it was too far away. Alec strained to hear more, hoping to be able to understand the words. It was the only thing Alec was really aware of at that moment- he wasn't sure where he was, or why- but he was okay with that. 

 

“-Alexander-” the voice said, and the man must have been coming closer because he could make out one word. It was his name, so the man must know him. He tried to respond. 

 

“-awake?” The voice said again, at the same time as a hand rested against his arm. It was warm, and felt incredibly nice. Alec struggled to open his eyes to see who this man was; there was a small thought in the back of his brain telling him that the man was important. “Alexander?”

 

“Magnus,” he whispered before he even realised he remembered his boyfriend's name. “Hey.”

 

“Hello,” Magnus said softly, as Alec managed to open his eyes. “Sleeping beauty.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, smiling slightly- until he noticed the slight tremor in Magnus’ lip. For some reason… Magnus was upset. Magnus was more than upset, he was heartbroken. “Magnus- what?” As soon as the first tear ran down his cheek, Alec struggled to push himself up towards Magnus.

 

“No, no, lie back down.” Magnus pushed him onto his back, voice cracking. “I just- I think I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Let me get a grip.” With shaking hands, Magnus wiped under his eyes. “What do you remember?”

 

“Uh-” Alec thought carefully. “The fight. And… me banishing the Balrie. Is that right? What happened after that?” 

 

Shaking his head, Magnus closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Alec's shoulder. He was trembling like a leaf. Bewildered, Alec lifted his hand and placed it in Magnus’ hair, trying to remember. “It threw you against the wall. I got to you almost instantly, and there were so many Warlocks around that we could fix your bones right there and then no problem but… you didn't wake up.” Magnus’ voice was weak, a quiet breath against Alec's shoulder. “And to think I'd been worrying about-” Suddenly Magnus cut off.

 

“About what?” Alec asked, even more confused. His mind was still reeling from the other news, let alone the idea that Magnus was worrying about something else. “Magnus?”

 

“It doesn't matter.” Swallowing, and visibly fixing himself, Magnus sat up and smiled at Alec. “What matters, my darling, is that you're awake.”

 

“You changed the subject,” Alec frowned. Magnus just laughed slightly, a faint blush in his cheeks, and leant forward to press his lips to Alec's. It was a soft kiss, but Alec lifted his head to follow it as Magnus pulled away. He frowned again, for another reason. Magnus laughed at him again, rolling his eyes. “Tease,” Alec replied.

 

-

 

“Oh thank god,” Jace said, arms wrapped tightly around Alec. “I mean… I obviously knew you were okay but it's still good to see you.” He sounded slightly embarrassed, but Alec understood. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” he said, hugging Jace back. They stood in the kitchen, where Alec was grabbing drinks for everyone. Magnus had helped him out of bed a few hours ago, and then they'd got ready. “Sorry for scaring you.” 

 

“Sorry for not having your back.” Jace shot back, pulling away and grimacing. 

 

“It's not like you had it easy.” Gesturing to the bruises and cuts littering Jace's arms, Alec smiled softly. “You did have my back. It isn't your fault that shit happens, alright?” He waited for Jace to nod and then added, “Good.”

 

They wandered back into the hallway, Alec passing water around to everyone. “Thanks,” Clary said. “Glad you're okay, Alec.”

 

“Course I am.” Alec grinned, kissing Magnus on the forehead. “Magnus is the most powerful man I know.” His boyfriend smiled at that, looking up at him softly. And yet, there was still something in his eyes- something guarded. A secret.

 

“Everyone ready?” Magnus said after a moment. Alec nodded, picking up his weapons and checking his pockets for his stele. “Everyone know the plan?” After a chorus of nods, Alec smiled; time to get his little sister back.

  
  


**Magnus**

“My Queen,” Magnus said, bowing his head. 

 

“Magnus.” She replied, tight lipped. “How dare you walk into my Realm with Shadowhunter scum.”  Her face held barely contained fury, and the bodyguards stood closer to her than she had before. “Without even telling me.”

 

“I didn't think traitors deserved warnings,” Magnus replied, shifting slightly and letting the blue magic slowly wrap around his arms. They had to be ready for anything, and it was incredibly important that the Queen's attention remained on them.

 

“How dare you,” she said, the air around her rippling until she stood before them, six foot tall with bared teeth. “Come into my home and accuse me.”

 

“We have proof.” Alec said, holding up the head of the Balrie and uncovering its glamour. “Oh, sorry. We have proof, my Queen.” The murmur of surprise shot around the court, guards looking at the Queen for orders. As for the Queen, she looked horrified. 

 

A second later, she smiled. “That's no proof, Lightwood child.” Her voice was as sweet as honey, an odd contrast from the bared teeth and red eyes she was looking at them with. “So I suggest you and your ignorant team of children run off back to your institute. As for you, Magnus… I’m disappointed. Choosing that Shadowhunter over your own kind…” Stepping back away from them, she changed back into the little girl. It was disconcerting to see such an innocent  face on a killer. “I suggest you get out of my sight.”

 

“We have more proof,” Alec said, and Magnus bit his lip. He knew that they had to rile the Queen up- had to keep her busy- but the Queen really did look like she was seconds away from issuing the kill order. “You see, we knew for a long time that you were in charge of this whole operation. That’s how we knew how to trap you. You were the only ones to know about the Warlock meet up- other than those here and the Warlocks. And you were the only one to know about it that didn’t know it was a trap.”

 

“Oh, that may be,” the Queen raised her eyebrow, lounging back in her chair. Magnus had a sudden surge of misgiving; she seemed oddly calm. “But that could just be one of my loyal servants, going behind my back.” 

 

At that, Magnus relaxed. She was playing with weak cards- hoping they wouldn’t call her bluff due to her reputation. “My Queen,” Jace interjected, stepping forward. The guards instantly stiffened, weapons drawn. “That’s bullshit.”

  
  


**Simon**

“Come on, come on,” he muttered to himself, looking around frantically. Magnus had done a tracking spell this morning, so Simon knew that Izzy was still here in the Seelie Court, but they had no way of telling where specifically. Which was why, as the others were being escorted to the Queen’s lair with a head in a bag, Simon was running past all the different trees and down every single pathway desperately trying to spot any sign of Isabelle.

 

He wanted to call out her name, but knew that would draw unwanted attention on himself, so instead he just kept running. 

 

The trees were starting to all look the same, and he hadn’t seen any sign: no bruised guards, no screaming… Everything out here was deathly quiet- and if Magnus’ tracking hadn’t proved that Isabelle was still alive, the silence would have destroyed Simon’s hope. For some reason he’d believed Isabelle would have put up a fuss, tried to escape, but there was no sign of that what so ever. Instead, it seemed that she had been playing nice.

 

Turning a corner, Simon swore and ducked under a bush and tried to make himself invisible. Two guards walked past, muttering about some sort of disturbance in the throne room, and Simon smiled to himself. The others had obviously started to cause a scene. 

 

Once the guards had disappeared, Simon hurried down the path. The guards had been carrying weapons, and looked kind of serious, so Simon hoped that meant they’d come from guarding something. Or someone. 

 

“Izzy!” He shouted, because he couldn’t help it. “Izzy, are you here?” His words bounced around the empty woods, echoing back at him, and he was almost about to move on when he heard a faint clattering. “Izzy!?”

 

“Simon-” came the faint voice, and Simon thanked the stars that she’d been able to hear him; she sounded a fair bit away. He instantly started running in the direction of the voice- and the loud bangs.

 

“Izzy,” he said softly, stopping suddenly in a small glade, because there she was. Her black eyes shone at him, lips curved up in a small smile. “Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself,” she said, limping towards him. That was when he truly took in their surroundings; a couple of guards lay on the ground, groaning and unable to stand up, and a door to a small hut swung open. “Took you long enough.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Simon said breathlessly, reaching out and taking her hand. It was warm, and soft, and so perfectly Isabelle that he had to hold in tears. “I was fighting a Balrie.” Isabelle smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. “Anyway, didn’t realise you were the type of girl to want to be rescued.”

 

“Well, I’ve saved you a bunch of times,” Isabelle said, letting go of his hand. “Thought it was time for you to return the favour.” And then she leant forwards and gently hugged him. It felt so right to be in her arms, that Simon forgot where they were for a moment and hugged her back. All the terror he’d felt from the second the vines had wrapped around her waist slipped away, disappearing from his shoulders, and he was consumed by the utter relief of knowing they were going to be okay. 

 

“Izzy, I-” he started, needing to say all the emotions that were building up in his chest, threatening to burst. But he stopped, staring at her. Before, he hadn't seen the angry red cuts or her ashy grey skin. He'd been too preoccupied by the pure relief of seeing her alive and knowing that their future together was still a possibility. “Let's get out of here.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Isabelle said softly, and then looked around. “But… if it requires too much walking, I think I'll require help.” 

 

“Of course.” Quickly, he slipped her arm over his shoulder, holding onto her waist carefully. “I'm glad you're okay.” Those four words were nowhere near all he needed to tell her, but it was a start, and it was all the time they had. 

 

“I'm glad I am too,” she replied.

 

**Isabelle**

Simon’s arm around her waist was digging into her ribs, and if they weren’t trying to escape the Seelie Realm, Izzy would probably tell him. But they were trying to escape, and she didn’t know where the others were, so she was trying to silently deal with the pain. After all, having Simon with her was enough. 

 

She’d been dreaming of being rescued for the past day- after the pain and the lack of sleep and nutrition had caused her mind to wander from reality. Some of the time it had been Simon, other times it had been Alec and Jace. When it had been Simon, she’d been relieved, but also confused. They’d been separated not that long after they’d made it official, and Izzy had never been good with this kind of emotion. But now Simon was here… there was no confusing or awkwardness. Just relief.

 

“The others?” She bit out, stumbling along the path. It was odd that no one had come across them yet, but perhaps that was where the others were. “Are they?”

 

“They’re fine, just causing a bit enough distraction.” Simon said, looking down at his watch. “We’ve got a minute or so until they get out of there and we can go home.” He looked down at her, worried. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

“I think so.” That wasn’t a lie, although her entire body was in absolute agony. A few more minutes was manageable. A few more minutes, when she knew the pain was nearly over, was easy. “Who are the others?”

 

“Alec, Jace, Magnus, and Clary,” Simon said, pulling her along a little faster. If it weren’t for his support, she would have definitely fallen over. The trees around them were dark, and it was surprising that Simon even knew which way they were going, but she wasn’t going to question him; she’d learnt a long time ago never to underestimate Simon Lewis. Many people did, and they were always wrong. 

 

She closed her eyes briefly, trying to hold in the pain, and then opened them again. In the distance now, she could see figures running towards them. Stiffening, she stopped walking. “Simon…”   
  


“It’s okay,” Simon said, tugging her forward. “It’s them, not any Seelies.” They picked up the pace then, hurrying towards the growing figures. Her family… Isabelle was probably going to cry, and it was only partially because of the pain.

 

“Izzy,” Alec said, and then she was in his arms- and her ribs were screaming- but she hugged him back. “By the Angel, Izzy, I’m so glad we have you back.” And Jace was hugging her too, with laughter bouncing off his chest. “Let’s get you home.”

 

“On it,” Magnus was saying, although there were black spots covering her vision now. “Isabelle, as soon as we’re back at our apartment you need to tell me all your injuries.”   
  


“My ribs,” she said in a daze, and she was lead through the portal by cold and warm hands. “My ribs… one of my ribs is broken and it really hurts.” Around her, people were moving furniture and she was being lead to the sofa. “Other than that… just a bunch of bruises and cuts. And… I need food and water.” There was no shame in telling them what she needed; she was a soldier, and it was about surviving, not looking strong. 

 

“You’re going to be okay, Izzy,” Someone said, and then she could feel the soft touch of Magnus’ magic lacing through her body, fixing her rib and covering over the cuts and bruises until the pain was being pushed into a small throb in her chest, and she could see again.

 

“Here,” Simon said once she’d shakily sat up. “Hot chocolate.” Gratefully, she took the mug, holding the warmth within her hands. Around her, everyone was sitting down. Simon sat next to her, Alec sat on the sofa opposite, next to Jace and Magnus, and Clary sat cross legged in the arm chair. They all looked battered and tired, but relieved. 

 

“We did it,” Clary said quietly, after a moment had passed. A blanket had settled over them, filling the air with heavy relief and exhaustion. “We did it again. That deserves a celebration.” Everyone cracked a smile at that, and Izzy watched as Magnus shifted to rest his head against Alec’s shoulder. 

 

“Can the celebration be sleeping?” Jace asked, leaning back against the sofa. “We can talk about our victories and all the amazing things I did tomorrow.” Everyone smiled again, and Izzy took another sip of her hot chocolate. More silence filled the room, but it was a nice quiet. The type of quiet that they could only achieve when they’d just won a really hard battle. The type of quiet when they realised that, once again, they’d survived and still had the possibility of tomorrow. “As long as sleeping doesn’t require moving,” Jace added after a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a journey. 
> 
> This fic is nearly over... One more chapter and I'll go back to posting oneshots. This hasn't been as popular as my Voices series, but I still have a place for it in my heart.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter <3


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all comes to an end

**Alec**

A few days later, Alec sat in the loft, holding a mug of coffee and trying not to fall asleep.  He’d been up all night desperately trying to finish the paperwork for the Clave, and had only managed to finish in the early hours of the morning. Then he’d been too worried about giving the paperwork to the Clave and letting it know all the unsanctioned missions they’d gone to actually sleep at all. The only bonus of it all was that he’d been able to see Magnus’ sleeping face.

 

It was a lot more relaxed than Magnus’ face when he was awake, even now that the Seelie problem was dealt with. Alec knew that Magnus would have work to do with the Downworld, but nothing too terrible, nothing terrible enough to elicit such tension. That Magnus had told Alec about. There was definitely something Magnus wasn’t talking to him about, anyway, and it was concerning. 

 

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and resting his head against his shoulder. Alec smiled.

 

“Good morning, love,” he replied, leaning back against Magnus’ chest. “You’re up early. It’s… it’s before nine! On a saturday?” The laughter shook Magnus’ chest, and as Alec slowly turned around to face Magnus he saw a bright smile. As he watched, the smile faded slightly.

 

“I have something to say,” Magnus said, and the smile was completely gone. Alec felt his heart drop, felt his stomach flip. This was… Was this going to be able whatever secret Magnus had? If it was, Alec had to be ready for anything. Even the worst possibilities… As Alec waited, heart pounding, Magnus seemed to ready himself, slotting himself in between Alec’s legs and resting their foreheads together.

 

“Yes?” Alec said softly, when it seemed Magnus was waiting to continue.

 

“I was looking for a t shirt of mine the other day,” Magnus started, which completely threw Alec off. “And I… I couldn’t find it. So I thought perhaps you’d accidently put it in your drawers.” He paused, not meeting Alec’s confused gaze. “And I knew it was wrong, but I really wanted this t shirt… I decided to look.” Quickly, Alec thought about his drawers. What could- Oh.

 

Shit.

 

“Magnus-” he said quickly, straightening up.

 

“No,” Magnus said, resting a finger against Alec’s lips. “No, let me finish, please. I need to say my bit.” Now Alec’s heart was really beating fast, as he prayed to the Angel that Magnus wasn’t going to think Alec was moving too fast and get rid of him. Magnus was immortal, and an incredibly handsome, smart guy… he probably had mortals begging to marry him all the time. “I… I was so incredibly happy when I saw the ring. Until I realised that you hadn’t asked me… and I wondered whether you’d bought it and then changed your mind.”   
  


Alec couldn’t breath. He blinked, forcing himself to open his mouth and let air into his lungs. A small squeak left his lips. “Alec, my darling, I love you, and the idea of marrying you made me so happy that when I realised that you might have changed your mind…” Magnus broke off, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his head against Alec’s shoulder.

 

“Magnus, I was going to propose… and then Simon interrupted up with an attack.” Alec said, arms wrapping around Magnus’ waist. He couldn’t quite understand what was happening; his brain couldn’t compute the idea that Magnus found the ring and was happy, but he was just going to talk. “It was going to be a free day, so I planned to do it then. “And then it was a disaster- attacks, and Izzy, and I just decided to wait… and then it was all over and I’d lost my nerve. I was too scared. I mean… you’re Magnus Bane and I’m just mortal.” He heard Magnus take in a shaky breath. 

 

“Alexander Lightwood, how dare you say that about the love of my life.” Magnus pulled back, eyes slightly red, and smiled. “Alec… darling… I love you. I love you so much I could die, and it doesn’t matter about anything else. And I… Marriage is something that I’ve never experienced before, and I would love to be able to experience it with you.”

 

“Oh my-” Alec froze, staring at Magnus, because- “You want to marry me?”

 

“Yes,” Magnus said, and he was laughing. Alec was laughing too, and they were kissing, and Alec was pulling away to go to the bedroom, because if Magnus was going to marry him… he should wear the engagement ring- “Wait, Alexander, I have the ring with me-” And Magnus was holding up a box and handing it over to Alec.

 

Alec took in a shaky breath, opening the box and turning to Magnus. “Let me do this right,” he whispered, getting onto one knee. 

 

“Magnus Bane,” he said. “I love you. I love spending time with you. I love waking up in the morning to see your spectacular bed head. Eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, getting ready for work in the morning are all things that I never realised could be filled with such joy, until I got to do them with you. And... And I think I would like to spend the rest of my life doing them with you. Will you, Magnus Bane, marry me, Alexander Lightwood?”

 

“Yes,” Magnus breathed, and he was crying. Alec stood up, pushing the ring onto Magnus’ finger, and then Alec was crying. 

 

“The hardest part of this whole thing was not being able to propose,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips, and then they were kissing. Magnus’ finger ran through his hair, and Alec was holding Magnus’ hips so close their bodies were completely aligned.

 

“I think there were other parts that were equally as hard, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling as they slowly moved backwards towards the bedroom again. “But… yes. I’d say not knowing whether or not you were going to propose was one of the hardest.”

 

**Isabelle**

“My lady,” Simon smiled, holding out his arm, and Izzy took it with a smile. They were walking down the street, the soft lights of the street lamps filling the city with a glow, and it felt perfect. Finally, after days of rehabilitation and paperwork, Simon had plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date, and here they were. (Izzy knew she probably had Clary to thank for that.)

 

“Where are we going?” Izzy asked, looking around.

 

“Oh, it’s this restaurant called The River Cafe,” Simon told her. “I have no idea, but I begged Magnus for advice on where to go and he told me he was going to book us a table for here. Plus,” he said, with a glint in his eyes, “He’s paying for it. Perks of having Magnus Bane as your fake Dad.”

 

“Really?” Izzy asked, grinning as well. “How fancy, Simon Lewis.” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Did you really ask Magnus for advice?”

 

“I was nervous,” Simon grinned, pulling her closer as they passed a group of teenagers walking the other way. “It’s our first real date. And for the first date with an amazing woman like Isabelle Lightwood a guy has to be impressive, you know?”

 

“What?” She faked surprise. “You mean… that time I nearly got killed by demons and we ended up staying the night in your childhood bed wasn’t a date?” Laughing, they crossed the road. If she was to glance up, she knew that she would see a few stars- and that reminded her of that night. That night hadn’t been a date, Simon was right about that, but it had been something. It had been a night of possibilities.

 

“Definitely not,” Simon rolled his eyes as they continued down a street. They were by the water, and Izzy looked out at the sparking lights reflecting off the river. “If that was the first date… Imagine what the second date would be.”

 

“One does wonder,” she replied glancing at his watch and then pausing. “We have time, don’t we?”

 

“Yeah?” Simon asked, stopping as well and coming up next to her. “You okay?” Nodding, Izzy took his face between her hands and softly kissed him. Simon didn’t respond for a few seconds, but then he kissed her back, hands resting gently on her waist. “What was that for?” 

 

Izzy shrugged, kissing his again, and then pulling back only slightly to look at him properly. “Because I wanted to. And because I really really like you, Simon Lewis. And because I’m quite excited about our future together.”

 

“You know what, Isabelle Lightwood?” Simon said, kissing her this time. “I think I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I hope you like the last installment of this fic :) I've really struggled with it, and I'm proud that I've got to the end. 
> 
> Comment below and tell me you opinions on it!
> 
> Also comment below and tell me what you'd like to see from me next. I've already got a one shot from the Voices series up my sleeve, and one other short fic, but I'm open to other ideas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
